Going Home
by OnceUponACrimeScene
Summary: Jane decides to go home, his only thought: Teresa Lisbon. Will he get a chance? Or will an old nemesis get in the way? First Attempt of a multiple chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

Jane woke in his little shack. He sat up, certain he heard her voice. He looked over to the window, the heat of the sun beating down on it, almost making the glass shudder. He waited for his thoughts to go down their usual path; straight to his wife. Angela. It had been so long and the pain was still there, although today was different. He waited for the ache to come, and sure enough it did. Only this time it felt, wrong. It wasn't his 'Angela ache'. That pain, although not gone, was dulled somehow by this new one. Her voice was still echoing in his brain. Lisbon. His Lisbon. He heard her today, as clear as the last time she spoke to him. He pulled himself off his bed and walked to the sink. Splashing water on his face, to dispel the image of hers, he got ready for the day,

Jane walked to his favourite cafe, he sat at his usual table and ordered his usual meal. He was looking out to the sea, the view was beautiful, it made him think of her again. Then he heard her voice again, but it wasn't her voice. He gave himself a shake. 'You're losing it Jane.' He said to himself. Then he heard it again, it wasn't her voice but definitely American. He turned around and froze. For a split second he thought he was seeing her. Her hair was the same shade, similar build, her clothes looked like hers, but it wasn't her. He could see that, the face was all wrong, she was too tall. Still, she was an American, and he missed speaking English.  
'Hello.' She looked up, surprised to find him talking to her.  
'Hello?' She replied.  
'You from the US?' Of course she was, he really was out of it. It seemed to work though.  
'Patrick.'  
'Kim'. They talked, she seemed nice enough and he did miss normal conversation. They spoke for a while until he had a phone call. He went to the phone and what he was told surprised him. Agent Abbot of the FBI was here. He hung up the phone. They were looking for him, obviously, but why? He was curious. He looked over to where Kim was sat and made up his mind to meet with Abbot.

Jane walked out of the restaurant. He couldn't believe they were offering him a job. Abbot obviously wasn't happy about this, and Jane didn't really know how he felt about it either. Going back would open a lot of old wounds, but he would get to see her again. Or would he? Abbot didn't say anything about Lisbon, he couldn't go back if he couldn't see her. He checked the time, he needed to get going. Kim asked him for dinner, he wasn't interested in her but it was nice to get out sometimes. He'll deal with Abbot in the morning. Walking to the restaurant, he met with Kim. It was a warm night and they sat outside. Conversation flowed freely between the two of them, and the music started. They both looked up, he could see that she wanted him to ask her to dance.

He woke the next morning, his head was pounding. How much did he drink last night? There were sounds coming from the room, like banging. He could smell tea. He looked up and his heart stopped. Teresa? Kim turned around and his heart sunk. She saw him awake and brought him over a cup of tea.  
'Good morning.' She smiled at him.  
'I was very drunk last night.' He said, hoping she's shed some light on what happened. Thankfully nothing. The talked for a bit, she asked how it went with Abbot. He still hadn't quiet decided. She then told him she was leaving. He couldn't lie, he was relieved. She reminded him of Lisbon, but was completely different. They didn't make much conversation after that and she left. He made up his mind, the moment he saw Kim standing there. He had to go home, if for anything to see her again. He got out of bed walked down to the cafe and wrote out his terms. Number 1: Teresa Lisbon.


	2. Chapter 2

*Authors note: I don't own The Mentalist, or the characters. Any mistakes are mine.  
Thank you, everyone, for reviewing. I will try and post the chapters as often as I can. Please review, I love hearing what you think *

Teresa Lisbon entered her small office, she sat at her desk, unclipped her tie and started shuffling through her paperwork. After a few minutes she threw the paper down and placed her head in her hands. She was tired, not because her job was stressful or busy, quite the opposite actually. Most of the cases that came through were DUI's or domestic disturbances, which normally consist of marital arguments. Just yesterday, she was called out to a domestic disturbance. The wife had thrown a vase at her husband, and the neighbours called the police when they heard the glass shattering and raised voices. Once she had gotten there, everybody had already calmed down. The husband was clearing up the glass, while the wife made her a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you, Chief." The husband had said. "She gets a bit feisty once riled up." His wife laughed, good naturedly, at that comment and proceeded to throw a pillow at her spouse. He gave Lisbon a look to say 'see' and threw the broken glass in the bin. She didn't mind these calls, not really, it proved to her that not all arguments lead to murderer. Which is what the CBI taught her. Every domestic disturbance call she received there resulted in murder, it was refreshing to see people sort out their differences in a mature way. However, there was no challenge, nothing to get her thinking, to stimulate her brain. A few months into her employment here, she started to do crossword puzzles, just to give her brain a bit of a workout, but gave up after 5 minutes. She hated word games, and puzzles. Jane was always the one for those.

She lifted her head up on that thought, there wasn't a day that went past that she didn't think of Patrick Jane. Her eyes travelled across her desk, landing on the shell he sent her. There was no note with it, no return address, but she knew it was from him. She would pick it up, put it to her ear and listen to the sound of the ocean, wondering what he would be doing at that moment. Wondering if he thought about her as often as she thought about him. She thought about his blond hair, his blue/green eyes that always saw right through her. She remembered the way his arms felt when he pulled her into a hug, that quirky lopsided grin he always had. And that smell, that Jane smell that still seemed to hang around her, like a distant memory. She missed him, every day. She missed the fun they used to have, their little in-jokes and the crazy way he would solve cases. After 10 years of working with him, she still didn't know how he knew what he knew. She missed his friendship, even his protectiveness. She knew it was hard for him, he lost his wife and his daughter and she was the person he was closest too, it was natural he would be worried about her, especially when they were dealing with Red John. He didn't want to go through that pain again, and neither did she. That's why she kept it a secret. Why she would never tell anyone, let alone him, that she was –

Her phone rang then, cutting into her thoughts. She stared at is for a few minutes, wondering how long it would take for them, whoever it was, to give up. Giving herself a little shake, realising how unprofessional that was, she answered.  
"Chief Lisbon." She said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. She prayed that this wouldn't be another petty crime she had to deal with, because her team weren't sure on what to do. No, that wasn't fair. She had a great team here, granted they're not as good as her CBI team, but she'll be surprised if she every works with a team as good as them again. The team here just wasn't used to crime and she was used to too much.

"Chief Lisbon, how good to speak to you again." Denis Abbot replied. Lisbon froze, why would Abbot be calling her? She checked the door, ensuring it was closed before replying.  
"Agent Abbot, what do I owe the pleasure?" She said, trying to sound as polite as she could.  
"Well, I have a favour I would like to ask of you."  
"A favour? That's rich coming from the man who dismantled my team." She spat at him, her anger getting the better of her. She took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself down.  
"I didn't call you to talk about the dismantling of the CBI, and you know as well as I, if you were in my position you would have done the same thing." He was probably right, but Lisbon wasn't about to admit it. It had been two years and she had finally calmed down enough to recognise that he didn't really have much of a choice, not that it made her feel any better.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, trying to move the conversation on.  
"It's about Jane."  
"I've told you before, Abbot. I don't know where Jane is, if I did I would tell you." As she said the last part, she wondered if it were actually true.  
"Would you?" Clearly Abbot was thinking the same. "It doesn't matter anyway, we don't need you to find him."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean," Abbot started, a slight smugness in his voice that Lisbon resented. "We've found him." Lisbon almost dropped the phone when he said those words. They found him.  
"And what exactly do you want from me?" She asked, trying to remain calm.  
"I would like you to come to Austin, he's agreed to come back to the US on certain conditions. One of which is you."  
"Me?" She asked, stunned and a bit flattered. He wanted her.  
"Yes, I'm not asking for much, just your presence at the meeting which will determine what Patrick will be doing once he's on US soil."  
"What do you mean?" She asked, suspiciously.  
"I'm not at liberty to discuss that over the phone, however, if you come to the meeting you'll get your answers." He paused for a second there, allowing her to digest the information he had just given her. "I can't hang on the line, waiting for your answer. The meeting is set up for Thursday, I'll let the receptionist know to expect you." With that he hung up.

Lisbon held the phone in her hand, unsure what to make of Abbots call. Jane is coming back. The FBI have a meeting set up with him to, do something. He wants her there. Eventually the dial tone broke through her thoughts and she put the phone down. Thursday, that was only two days away. She booted up her computer, and opened the search browser. Teresa Lisbon didn't know what was going to happen in this meeting, but she did know she was going to Austin.


	3. Chapter 3

*Authors note: I do not own the Mentalist or the characters. This chapter is going to start deviating a little from the show. Hope you enjoy. This chapters a bit longer than the others. Please review! :-)*

Chapter 3

Lisbon arrived at the FBI headquarters in Austin, Texas. Clipping a visitors badge to her jacket, she scanned the room looking for Abbot. He told her he'd meet her when she arrived. She straightened her jacket and smoothed her hair down. She woke an hour earlier than she needed too this morning, unable to sleep. Today she was going to see him. Today she was going to see Patrick Jane. The excitement that had followed Abbots call on Tuesday had long since, not all she felt were nerves.

Her stomach was in knots, and she hadn't been able to eat anything. Apart from the dozen coffee's she's had this morning, her stomach was practically empty. As she walked through the reception area, she got a glance of herself in the window. She stopped and checked her reflection, for what seemed like the thousandth time. 'Stop it, Teresa.' She berated herself, 'It's only Jane, he's seen you before. This time is no different.' That was a lie, this time was completely different. She hadn't seen the man for two years, she had no idea what he'd been up too. Would he be the same man who left? How would he feel about her? He didn't need her any more, she had always known Jane only stayed around the CBI because of Red John. Well, Red John was dead, so why was she here?

Lisbon turned her back on the window, before she could start fretting about her hair again. As she turned, she saw Abbot walking towards her.

"Chief Lisbon." Abbot said, formally, holding out his hand. Lisbon shook it and then dropped hers back to her sides. "I'm glad you agreed to come. Let's go to my office, there's something I'd like to discuss with you before we meet Jane."

"Is he here?" Lisbon asked, her eyes scanning the room for the familiar blond head.

"He's in a detention suite, upstairs." Abbot replied. Lisbon shot him a puzzled look. "I'll explain it all in my office." Abbot lead her through the building and, despite herself, Lisbon couldn't help but be impressed. The building was impressive, professional and clean. The offices were open and spacious, the agents around professional and they all seemed to be busy. Lisbon couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the work they get to do. Abbot led her to the 4th floor and let her precede him into his office.

"Please, take a seat." He gestured to the chair opposite his. Lisbon sat down, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She just wanted to get this over with and see Jane. Why on earth was she here? "I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked you here, before seeing Jane."

"As a matter of fact." Lisbon replied, trying to keep the bite out of her voice. She wasn't successful. Abbot smiled at her, picked up an envelope and handed it to here. "What's this?" She asked, even more confused now.

"A job offer."

"What?"

"You're surprised, I understand." Abbot started.

"Why?" Lisbon asked, to say she was shocked was an understatement.

"I know you don't practically like me, or the FBI for that matter. And who can blame you, I know if it were the other way around I'd be pretty pissed myself." Lisbon snorted, Abbot ignored her and continued. "Nevertheless, you are an exceptional cop Teresa. My bosses, and myself included, now you would be a great asset. We want you to work for us, more specifically, for me."

"You want me to work for you?" Lisbon was sure she was dreaming, surly she would wake up any minute at her house in Washington. Why would Dennis Abbot of all people want her to work for him?

"Here me out, Lisbon. You're record with the CBI was incredible, your integrity and compassion surpass anyone I've ever known. I may not agree with the way you and your team conducted yourselves occasionally, especially when it came to Patrick Jane, but there's no denying you were the best Agent the CBI had. And we want you here." Lisbon just stared at him, not really sure what to say to that. She thought this man hated her, and yet here he is asking her to work for him.

She wasn't sure if she'd had forgiven him for what he did to her and her team, let alone working for him. But working at the FBI. That would be incredible. "When do I need to decide?" She asked.

"Well, I was hoping you'd accept now." Abbot replied, hopefully.

"Why?"

"Jane" He said simply, now she understood

"You're going to offer him a job, aren't you? And you offering me one because of him, right?" She accused, not at all happy about being played.

"Yes, and no," Abbot said, cryptically.

"What does that mean?" She was starting to lose her patience now.

"We want you in the FBI, because you are a fantastic cop. I want you I my team, because of Patrick Jane." Lisbon was surprised by his honesty. "I know the two of you have a, for want of a better word, 'special' relationship. You were the only person who was able to control him."

"I wouldn't say that." She scoffed.

"I would, except for the McAllister fiasco, you were able to keep him reigned in. He never went too far when under your supervision. I need your help, if I have any hope of keeping some form of control."

"You can't control Jane, he does what he wants. If he likes you, he may do as he's told." Lisbon retorted. "If you want him to do what you want, you need to give him something he wants."

"That's what I'm doing." Abbot replied, "He gave me a list of demands before agreeing to return. Most of them are mundane things, easily worked around and not essential, except one."

"Which is?" Lisbon prompted, her frustration returning.

"You."

Jane sat on the small chair, in the tiny box shaped detention suite. He was rereading Moby Dick, the only book the ever so helpful FBI agents gave him. He turned his page as the door opened, his entire body stilled. He didn't even have to look up to know who had just walked in. He remembered everything about her, the sound of her footsteps, the smell of her shampoo, the small little intake of breath she does before doing something she was nervous about. He lifted his eyes up and they fell on her face, his breath caught a little in his chest when he saw her.

Lisbon stood in the doorway, her eyes soaking in everything she saw. He was different, and yet still the same. He wasn't wearing his three piece suit, and there were socks missing from his feet. His hair was lighter and his skin darker. He seemed to be more muscular than she remembered as well, but when he looked at her she saw the same Jane that left two years previously. A smile slowly spread across his face, and her own broke in to a smile as well. He closed his book and put it down, getting out of his chair her crossed the room and pulled her into a tight hug.

The pair of them just stood there, holding each other. Both thinking that any moment they would wake up and be alone. After a minute they let go, Lisbon pulled back and laughed.

"Nice beard." She grinned.

"Oh, I've missed you." He said simply.

"I've missed you too." Lisbon replied, not knowing, until this moment, just how much she had. She just stared at him for a few seconds, everything she had planned to say flew out of her head. He was really there, he was really back. She shook her head slightly and took a step back, needing to put some distance between them. "I've just had an interesting conversation with Abbot."

"Really?" Jane said, keeping any emotion from his face. He couldn't let her know how much his heart was pounding, waiting for what she would say next. She didn't say anything. "What did he want?"

"Don't do that, Jane."

"Do what?"

"Lie to me. You know what he wanted." She was getting angry now, her mood changed in a split second. Yes, she was happy to see him, but now she was angry with him. "Who do you think you are? You've been gone, out of my life for two years. And now you swan back in here organising my life for me."

"Lisbon-"

"No, Jane. You can't just come back, expecting everything to be ok. Did you even think about me? Even think about what I want for me life?"

"Of course I did, you're one of my demands."

"Your demands? I'm not your tea, Jane!" Lisbon was so angry now, Jane shrank back a little and the tiny brunette lashed out. "I have my own life in Washington. I have a job, a house."

"Do you enjoy it?" He put in, trying to make her see his point of view.

"That's beside the point." She snapped back. "You can't know that I don't like it, for all you know I could have settled down there. How do you know there isn't someone back there waiting for me?" She immediately regretted that comment when she saw a flash of pain cross his face. It was only brief, and it she was anyone else she wouldn't have noticed it, but she did.

Jane sighed and dropped his eyes, his shoulders slumped. She was right, of course she was. He did was he always did, thought of himself. Assumed he knew what she wanted. Truth be told, he knew she didn't enjoy Washington, but he didn't know if she had moved on. Who can blame her if she had? He had been gone for two years, and it wasn't as if they were a couple or anything. The truth is, he assumed she wanted to be here, because he wanted her to be here.

"You're right." Jane looked back at her, noticing her eyes soften a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't think of you. I just assumed, I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." She didn't say anything, just smiled a little and sat on his little makeshift bed. He hesitated a little before joining her. "So," He began, no really sure where to go from here. "How have you been?"

All of a sudden, Lisbon burst out laughing. Jane joined in and the pair of them just sat on the bed laughing together, just like they used to. Once they had calmed down slightly, Jane put his hand over hers. She looked up at him, surprised at the move. "In all seriousness, Lisbon. Have you made a decision?"

"I have." Jane waited, patiently, for her to continue. "I've accepted the job." Lisbon said, watching him carefully for his reaction. His smile was so big, she couldn't help but grin back. "Abbot sent me in here, to escort you to the meeting."

"Does he think I'm going to try and escape if he sends anyone else?"

"This is no laughing matter, Jane." Lisbon said, seriously. "You could go to jail, for the rest of your life. Please be sensible and hear Abbot out."

"I promise." Jane said, and he meant it. He would agree to anything Abbot said, just as long as he could have this woman back by his side. Lisbon smiled at him, and the pair of them got up and left the room. As they left, Jane called; "Federal agents, coming through."


	4. Chapter 4

*A/N: Next chapter, time to introduce new characters and for the Fisher/Jane reunion. How do you think he'll respond and what will Lisbon think about it? Time to find out. Please review! :-)*

Chapter 4

Lisbon left the detention suite, followed by a very happy Jane. She marched on towards Abbots office, not waiting for him to catch up. He was here, he really was here. She kept repeating that, over and over, in her head. She was afraid that if she didn't keep reminding herself, she'd start to think it wasn't true.

Jane trailed after her, his smile slowly fading from his face. She was happy to see him, he could tell. But now, following her, he was starting to doubt. They made their way through the building, drawing stares as they walked. She hadn't looked at him since they left the detention suite, not that it was an unusual thing. After all, people didn't normally look behind them while they were walking.

'Pull yourself together, Jane.' He scolded himself. 'She's happy to see you.' He gave himself a little shake just as she stopped outside an office. He knew without even asking, or looking at the name on the door, that this was Abbots office. Sure enough, when he looked he saw the name Denis Abbot written on the glass.

Lisbon knocked and, on Abbots "Enter." She pushed the door open. She proceeded him through the door. The first person he saw was Abbot, and standing behind him was-

"Kim?"

"Agent Fisher." The black man said, standing as they entered.

"Kim?" Lisbon said with surprise, and a little jealousy.

"Agent Fisher." She said, a smug grin on her face.

"Agent Fisher." Jane replied, understanding. Of course, how did he not see it? Of course she was FBI. It was too much of a coincidence, the first time he meets an American the FBI happen to show up. He was really losing his touch, two years ago there was no way she would have fooled him.

Lisbon looked from Jane to Agent Fisher, her thoughts in a whirlwind. How did he know her? Kim, he called her Kim.

"Right, now that we're all here." Abbots voice cut into her thoughts. "Jane, we have some things to discuss." Jane looked away from Agent Fisher and turned his attention to Abbot, he'd deal with that lase later. "So, I have discuss things with my bosses and we have come to an agreement."

"My terms?" Jane asked, taking a seat next to Lisbon and opposite Abbot.

"Have been incorporated into the original deal." Abbot said, taking out a contract and pen from his desk.

"All of them?"

"Not quiet, but the ones my bosses could live with." He placed the contract on the desk and pushed it towards Jane. He picked it up and glanced over it, scanning for the one thing he wanted to see. She had already told him she had a job, but he wanted to see it in black and white. "Second page." Abbot said, knowing what Jane was looking for." Jane flipped the page and saw it, staring at him in black and white.

He didn't look at Lisbon, even though he wanted too. Instead, he looked up at Abbot, trying to figure the other man out. What he saw satisfied him, he didn't seem like the kind of man who went back on his word. Or would break the terms of a contract. Jane placed the contact on the desk and picked up the pen, signing the contract he pushed it back to Abbot.

"As you can see." Abbot said, taking the contract. "There's no unlimited supply of tea." Jane and Lisbon looked at him, surprised to see him joking. Maybe he isn't so bad after all, they both thought. "The 5 year probation is still in place, however you will have your own vehicle and, of course, Lisbon here will be joining us." He concluded, gesturing to Lisbon. Jane allowed himself to look at her then, his heart swelled when he saw her grinning at him.

"Excuse me?" Agent Fisher spoke up. "I think I misheard you sir."

"Really?" Abbot said, shocked to hear her speak so out of term.

"You're offering her a job?" She asked, incredulously.

"Yes, Lisbon is a fantastic cop with an impeccable record."

"With all due respect sir, are you not remembering the whole Blake fiasco?"

"Yes, Agent Fisher. I believe I do." Abbot said, sharply. "I was the one who disbanded the CBI after all. But despite that little, hiccup, Lisbon and her team did some excellent work."

"But, sir-"

"Enough, Agent. We will discuss this privately." Abbot raised his voice slightly, with an authority that shut the younger agent up quickly. "Agent Lisbon." He said, now turning to Jane and Lisbon. "Will you and Jane go out to the office and find Agent Cho and Wylie, they will show you where you will be working." Jane and Lisbon stood quickly and left the office.

Once they had closed the door, Jane had a sigh of relief. The contract wasn't that bad, he could deal with 5 year at the FBI as long as Lisbon was with him. He looked over at Lisbon and grinned, which she returned. However, as quickly as the smile came it left. She stood there frowning at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Kim?" She replied, her eyebrows.

"What about her?" Jane started towards the open office area, hoping she would drop the issue. He was still bitter at his lax in judgment when it came to that woman.

"How do you know her?" Lisbon inquired, trying to keep her jealously coming out in her voice.

"We met on the island. Before I met with Abbot."

"You were on first name basis?"

"It's how she introduced herself." He was getting a bit agitated now. He didn't have anything to hide, but Lisbon's voice gave her away. She clearly believed something happened between them, which it didn't, not really.

"Were you two- Did you- Um." She started, regretting saying anything the minuet the words left her mouth.

"No Lisbon. There was nothing between us. We met at a café I used to go to, she didn't tell me who she was. I should have seen it, but I didn't."

"So, nothing happened?" Why was she asking this? It was none of her business. But her curiosity got the better of her. She couldn't help but feel jealous of the woman, she was beautiful and successful and Jane knew her by name. First name no less.

"We, uh, went out for dinner and danced." She didn't say anything to this. "Nothing happened, Lisbon. It was just nice to have some company, especially when they spoke the same language." Lisbon looked up at him, they had stopped in the hall. She could see that he was trying to get her to understand, and she did. Of course he needed company, who wouldn't after two years of seclusion.

Her understanding didn't stop her jealousy. She saw the way Agent Fisher looked at Jane, it was the same way, she imagined, she looked when she looked at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she saw a young man standing in her peripheral vision, staring at them. Jane noticed him then and they both turned to him.

"Um, hi." The young man started, clearly nervous. "I'm Agent Wylie." He introduced himself, holding his hand out. Lisbon took it. When she had let go, Jane took it next.

"Jane and Lisbon." He introduced himself and Lisbon.

"Yeah, I know." He blushed a little and Lisbon gave him a kind smile, which just deeper the blush. Jane chuckled to himself, this boy was clearly a little in awe of Lisbon. Not that he could blame him, she was beautiful. "If you want to follow me, I'll show you where you'll be."

Lisbon and Jane followed Wylie to the open space office, he pointed to a desk, which would be Lisbon's, and then a sofa. Jane smiled when he saw it, it looked just as comfortable as the one at the CBI. His smile grew when he saw that it was placed right behind Lisbon. Wylie left them and sat at his own desk, while the couple settled themselves in their respective places. They didn't have long to get comfortable. Abbot and Fisher came out of the office, the team had a case. Time to show the FBI just what He and Lisbon were capable of, Jane thought with a smile as Abbot debriefed them.

*A/N: Thanks for reading, please review. I know I haven't brought Cho in yet, don't worry he'll be in the next chapter. Update will be soon :-)*


	5. Chapter 5

*A/N: Sorry the update has taken so long. It's been crazy busy with assignments and everything. Anyway, onto the next chapter. Please review. :-)*

Jane walked into the FBI office, it had been two months since he and Lisbon started working there and the office quickly became home for both of them. He was surprised at how quickly they settled in, of course Cho and Wylie helped.

It was early, and there wasn't many people in yet. He walked over to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. While he was waiting for the kettle to boil, Cho walked in.

"Morning." The Asian agent grumbled.

"Late night, Cho?" Jane asked, snickering slightly at his grumpiness. Cho ignored him and proceeded to make himself a cup of coffee. "Why are you in so early?" Jane tried a different tactic. He had missed his friend during his exile, and Jane had been making up for lost time with everyone he left behind, especially his CBI team. He hadn't had a chance to visit the Rigsby's yet, but had spoken to them via Skype.

He met their little girl, Maddie, and instantly fell in love with her. She had inherited her mother's beauty and, if Grace could be believed, her father's appetite. He smiled slightly, as he remembered their last call. It was about a week ago now, he had borrowed Lisbon's computer to call them. Halfway through the call, Lisbon joined them. He would never be able to get the look of Lisbon's face, when she spoke to little Maddie, from his head. It had lit up completely when the little girl came on the screen. It was obvious that Lisbon was no stranger to her, the baby giggled and smiled, waving her pudgy little hands at Lisbon while she spoke to her.

Lisbon had never mentioned children to him before, he knew it was consideration of his feelings that kept her holding her tongue on the subject. Now he wanted to talk to her about it, he had seen her with children, and although she did seem a little awkward, he could tell she adored them. He wondered if she ever wanted kids of her own. She'd make a wonderful mother, he thought.

"Who would?" Cho asked. Jane looked at him, shocked. He didn't realise he had said that last part allowed.

"Oh, no one" Jane said smoothly, not fooling the agent for a second. Cho didn't comment, it was the thing Jane like most about the guy; he didn't pry. "Anyway," Jane continued, pulling his thoughts away from Lisbon surrounded by a bunch of blond and brunette children. "You never answered my question; why are you in so early?" The kettle boiled, Jane poured the water into his cup and leant on the counter, studying the man in front of him.

"Have some paperwork to catch up on. That last case was a long one." Cho replied, shrugging his shoulders. The case they had just finished had taken a while, even with Jane working his magic to catch the killer. Jane felt a little guilty, knowing he was probably the cause of most of the paperwork on Cho's desk, but it was quickly overpowered by amusement.

Jane had missed this job, not the death and murder, but the challenge. He missed being able to use his skills to catch the bad guys, bringing them down a peg while he was at it.

The men left the kitchen and made their way to their respective places. As soon as Cho sat down, he fired up his computer and pulled a stake of paper towards himself. Jane sat down on his sofa. He didn't really know why he kept coming in so early, it was a habit he brought over from the CBI. But, since he caught Red John, there was no reason for him to be in so early. There were no case files for him to obsess over, or witness interviews for him to watch over and over again. He just ended up taking a nap on his sofa, waiting for Lisbon to arrive. He checked his watch and realised she'd be in any moment now.

Jane debated making her a cup of coffee. Just as he stood up, Abbot walked in.

"Ah, Jane, and Cho. Good, you're both here. We've got a case." He said, walking up to the pair of them. Cho had stood and walked over to where Jane was stood when he heard his boss. Jane sighed inwardly, he hadn't even had a chance to see Lisbon yet. It had been two months and they had only been on a handful of cases together, he was mainly been working with Cho and, to his displeasure, Fisher.

"What's up, Boss?" Cho asked.

"There's been a murder, the address will be sent to your phones. I need you two to head down there now." Abbot looked to Cho. "You're lead on this. I've called Lisbon, she'll meet you there."

"Yes sir." Cho nodded to the older agent and grabbed his jacket, phone and keys from his desk. Abbot nodded to Jane, who returned it, and walked back to his office. Jane's stomach did a little front flip when Lisbon was mentioned.

Jane and Cho made their way down to the FBI car park, where they got into Cho's SUV and drove off to the crime scene. Jane was looking forward to this case, yes a woman had been murdered and he would do all he could to get her killer, but he hadn't had many chanced to work with Lisbon and he was going to make the most of this.

They made the journey in silence, which suited both men fine. Cho, because he couldn't stand small talk and Jane, because he was too busy formulating a plan to get himself paired up with Lisbon. He didn't need too. The minute they arrive, Lisbon pulled up behind them. The three of them got out of their respective cars and met on the pavement just outside of the yellow tape.

"I'm going to talk to the woman who found the body." Cho started. "Lisbon, you and Jane look over the body and see what you can find." Lisbon nodded and looked over to Jane. He smiled down at her, she returned the smile, albite a little stiffly.

Jane's smile dropped a little, when she turned away. They hadn't spent a lot of time together lately, and ever since his first day he was doubting his initial assessment of her being happy he was there. They used to spend every day together, back at the CBI, and they always had fun with each other, well most of the time anyway. That had all changed since he came back, he knew it wouldn't automatically go back to the way things were but, if he was honest with himself, he didn't really let himself think about the possibility that it wouldn't.

Lisbon had changed over the two years he had been away, although she never really let anyone in before, she had always been open to him. Now she was closed off and he needed to break those walls back down, if he actually had the time to do so. 'Well,' he thought to himself, trying to be positive. 'Maybe on this case, we're with Cho so he's more likely than Fisher to pair us up.'

On that thought, he put his mind back on the task at hand: the murder.

He and Lisbon reached the body, just as the coroner was finishing up. Jane and Lisbon, after glancing at the body, gave her their attention.

"COA is most likely a gunshot wound." She said. "The bullet entered her chest, most likely severing an artery. No exit hole, so I'll be able to get it for you in autopsy. There was no ID or anything on her." Lisbon and Jane nodded at this. "Give me a shout when you're done and I'll take the body." She nodded to Lisbon and gave Jane a funny look, before heading back to the coroner's van. Jane couldn't quiet figure out what that look meant, but before he could process it further he was distracted by Lisbon crouching by the body.

"Initial thoughts?" He asked her.

"Definitely a body dump. Body position is all wrong, she's lying flat down on her front. If she was shot in the chest, she should be lying on her back or side." Lisbon stated.

"Maybe she landed on her knees and fell forward." Jane mused.

"It's possible, but she wouldn't be this straight. Plus, her hands would be under her body, not laid neatly next to her." She looked up and Jane and, meeting his gaze, she narrowed her eyes. "You're testing me?"

"Not testing, exactly." He said, sheepishly.

"What would you call it then?" She asked, but continued before he had chance to reply. "You already knew everything I told you, didn't you?" She accused. He knew she wasn't angry, not really. Maybe a little frustrated.

"Yes." He said, honestly. She pursed her lips slightly and stood.

"Ok then, Sherlock. What else can you tell me?" She was teasing him. Good, he thought, they were getting somewhere.

"Body dump, as you said. There are drag marks coming from there, leading to nowhere. Our killer brought her here in a van, most likely." Jane started, getting into his groove now. He knelt down and looked the body over. "She's a beautician, or at least works in a salon in some capacity."

"How do you know that?" She asked, her earlier teasing gone as she focused on the case.

"She smells like hair products, and it's not coming from her hair. Her clothes stink, she probably spilt some over her. She's clumsy."

"Ok, even you can't tell if she's clumsy of not this early. You can't even see her front." Lisbon folded her arms and shifted her weight onto her left foot.

"She has old stains on her shirt. It looks like a uniform of some sort, which suggests she wore it to work. The stains look like hair dye, that coupled with the smell of hair products lead to the conclusion of a beautician of some sort, who just so happens to be clumsy resulting in dye stains on her uniform. Caused, probably, by her dropping hair dye on numerous occasions." He pointed out the stains he was referring too, and looked up at her.

She was impressed, he could see it in her eyes, although she hid it well. His heart swelled a little at that, he loved the fact that he was able to impress her, even after all these years.

"Ok. We need to turn her, I want to see her front. See if there's anything there." Jane nodded at her and stood out the way. "Carol." Lisbon called over her shoulder. "Can you give us a hand? We want to see her front." The M.E put down her clipboard, she was using to make her crime scene notes, and gestured to her assistant to help her.

The pair bent down, grasped the woman's shoulders and ankles, and turned her over.

Once the face was revealed, Lisbon gasped and took a step back. Both Jane and the coroner looked up at her, shocked.

"Teresa, what is it?" Carol asked. Jane didn't even register the use of her first name, he was too concerned with Lisbon. She had gone a shade paler, her eyes were wide and staring at the young woman in front of them.

"Lisbon?" Jane tried. "What's wrong?" He touched her arm. At his touch, she came out of whatever trance she seemed to be in.

"I." She began, not taking her eyes off the victims face. "I know her. She works at the beauty salon I go too. She cut's my hair." Jane looked from Lisbon and the dead woman, understanding the shock that came from seeing someone you know dead. Carol hadn't taken her eyes off Lisbon.

"Teresa, are you ok?" She asked, concerned. Lisbon nodded, some of the colour returning to her face.

"Sorry." She replied. "It was just a shock." Carol nodded in understanding and turned her attention back to the body, seemingly satisfied with Lisbon's answer. Jane frowned, looking between the women in front of him. He had missed something, that was not like him. Before he had a chance to open his mouth, Cho arrived.

"We've got an ID. The vics-"

"Mellissa Emry." Lisbon finished for him. On Cho's confused look she elaborated. "I know her, she's my hairdresser."

"Teresa." Carol called. "You need to look at this." When they moved the body, they shifted her clothing slightly and there, on the left hand side, just above her heart was-

"Is that?" Lisbon, looking to Jane. He didn't look at her, his face was blank. He didn't quite know how to process what he's seeing. "Jane?" Lisbon tried again, a hint of desperation in her voice.

Jane couldn't reply, he couldn't even look at her. His eyes were fixed on the small, red, smiley face on their victim's body.

*A/N: Any ideas as to what's going to happen next? Will update up as soon as I'm able. Thanks for reading, please review! :-)*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Jane?" Lisbon called his name, softly. She and Cho exchanged looks, they had never seen Jane like this. Never, in all the years he had been chasing Red John, have they seen him this shocked. Lisbon reached out her hand. She placed it on Janes arm, he didn't stir. He just stared at the smiley face before him. She gripped him arm a bit tighter and turned him to face her, their eyes me. "Jane, talk to me." She pleaded with him.

"He's dead." He said, trying to reassure her. Lisbon knew better, she knew he was reassuring himself.

"I know, he's dead." Lisbon said, holding his gaze. "He's gone, this isn't him." Jane looked at her, she could see the confusion, hurt, fear brimming in those beautiful blue eyes. The fact that he was allowing her to see that told her how close he was to losing it. The idea of Jane losing it was scarier for her than the idea the Red John might be back, nothing good happened when Jane lost it. She needed to get him out of here, if only for a few minutes. He needed time to compose himself, to come to terms with what he was seeing.

Lisbon let go of his arm and made to move around her. The minute she did, Jane grabbed her arm, holding her fast where she was. She looked in his eyes and saw the same desperation she saw the day he left her, except this time he needed her to stay.

"I'm just going to talk to Cho, I need to let him know we're going." She reassured him, after a few seconds he nodded and let her go. She walked around him, out of the corner of her eyes she noticed him turn and watch her, never letting her out of his sight. Cho wasn't far, only the other side of the body, but this was something she needed to say quietly. Everyone at the scene didn't need to know Jane was breaking down, or close to it. Cho was watching the pair of them, and before she had even opened her mouth he nodded.

"Take him back to the office, I can finish up here. I'll be back in about an hour."

"Thank you, Kimball." No other words were needed, as the old friends communicated silently. Lisbon turned back to Jane and took him to the car. He was silent, but she noticed his eyes were going everywhere. His hand was on the small of her back, not in the relaxed way she was used to, but as if he was assuring himself that she was still there. His hand was too tense, to be casual.

When they got to the car, she didn't argue when he took the keys and put her in the passenger side. He needed to be in control at this point and, considering what happened, she let him. She didn't question him when he pulled out onto the road, she didn't question him when he missed the first turning for the FBI, she didn't even question him when he missed the next, but when he missed the third and final turning she had to ask: "Jane, where are we going?" He just shook his head.

They drove for about 45 minutes before he showed any signs of stopping. A further 5 minutes passed when Jane pulled over to the side of the road. He put his head on the steering wheel. Lisbon watched him, unsure as to what to do. She wanted to comfort him, to do something to make him feel better. It had been two years and he was finally getting his life back, she didn't want him to lose it again.

"I'm sorry." He said, he lifted his head and looked at her.

"It's fine."

"No, Lisbon, it's not." Jane said, slapping his hand against the wheel in frustration. "I promised myself that I would be different, not just think about myself. Now, I drive you all over town, not even thinking-."

"Jane." Lisbon interrupted him. "It's fine, honestly. I understand. I'm just glad you took me with you rather than go off on your own." She put her hand over his, he gripped it. Goosebumps appeared on her arms, as his thumb traced the lines of her hands. She supressed a shiver, trying not to show him how much of an effect his touch has on her.

It didn't work. Jane looked up from their hands and into her eyes. "Are you cold?" He asked. She shook her, not trusting her voice. His eyes were bearing into hers, no she wasn't cold. She had dreamed about this moment, but not now, not after what they had just found. She needed to move her hand, or look away, or both, but couldn't. She was incapable of moving. For the first time in the two months he had been back, they were alone, really alone.

Lisbon licked her lips, her mouth drying up. The action caught Jane's eye, they flicked down to her lips. He brought his hand up to her face, running his thumb across her bottom lip. His eyes flicking back up to hers. 'No, this can't happen now. We need to focus.'

Before she could say anything, his head started to lean forward. He was hesitant, his eyes never leaving her. Soon she could feel his breath on her lips. "Jane." She said, softly. So softly, barley and sound came out. "Jane." She tried again. "We need to focus." He paused in his movement's, breath coming out a little ragged as he obviously tried to gain some control. He pulled back and she saw a hint of hurt within the depths of his eyes, before his mask was put back in place. He dropped his hand, as if he had been burnt, and clenched it into a fist. She picked it up quickly with her free hand, bringing both of his hands between them.

"There's been a murder, someone is playing with us. They've killed someone I know, and are playing with you by putting…" She hesitated a second. "His signature on her. Mellissa needs us, we need to focus." She held his gaze, begging him to understand. This wasn't a no, far from it. She needed him to understand.

She watched him for a few more seconds before he nodded, understanding. Lisbon let out a sigh, and they both let go of each other's hands. Facing forward, not looking at each other in fear that they would break their resolve to focus, Lisbon asked: "So, what next?"

"It's not him." Jane said firmly.

"Agreed, so who is it?" Lisbon asked.

"I don't know. There's got to be plenty of people who have a grudge against us."

"Let's head back to the office. Cho will be there by now, we need to work out our next move." Lisbon chanced a looked over at him. He nodded, without looking at her, and pulled away. As they were on their way back, Lisbon's phone rang.

"Lisbon."

"Lisbon? Where are you?" Cho asked in her ear.

"We're on our way back to the office. Jane took us on a little drive." Lisbon joked, she saw Jane grin a little out of the corner of her eye.

"Ok, hurry up. We need to go over the case."

"Sure thing." Lisbon shut off her phone and noticed Jane watching her out of the corner of his eye. "We need to hurry up." He nodded. 10 minutes later, they pulled up at the FBI.

Jane and Lisbon had just stepped out of the elevator when Wylie called them, waving them over.

"What's up, Wylie." Lisbon asked the younger agent.

"Cho's in with Abbot now, he's asked that you guys go in when you get here." The young man answered, looking between the two of them. He had obviously heard about what happened at the crime scene.

"Thanks Wylie." Lisbon said, and pulled Jane's arm. They walked towards Abbots office, but before he could open the door she took him to the side. She looked him over, she wanted to make she he was ok before they went in. It had been a rough morning, and it was only 11am. As if reading her mind he smiled and cupped her face with his hand.

"I'm fine." He said, as his thumb traced her cheek bone.

"I had to check." She replied.

"Thank you." They stood there for another second, before he dropped his hand and opened the door. He held out his arm for her and Lisbon entered the office, followed closely by Jane. Abbot was sat behind his desk, Cho stood in the corner and Fisher was sat opposite her boss. 'Great, she's here.' Lisbon didn't know what it was, but the other female agent on the team didn't like her. She had nothing against the other woman, she was a great agent. Maybe a little too much of a stickler for the rules, but so was she. At least she was until she met Jane, he loosened her up.

She watched Fisher stand as soon as Jane entered the room, maybe that's what it was. Fisher had a soft spot for Jane, she should have seen this before. Ever since they started working for the FBI, Fisher had requested Jane for every case she worked and if Lisbon was with them, she made sure Lisbon and Jane didn't work together. This was one of the few times they've actually been able to work together. She knew Jane thought she wasn't happy with him but with the amount of time they've had together, or lack of it, it's been impossible to talk.

Lisbon made a resolve to rectify that, especially with what happened in the car. Lisbon sat in the chair next to Fishers and Jane stood next to her, Fisher sat back down and Abbot turned to the new comers.

"Jane, Lisbon. How are you?" Lisbon blinked, this is not the question she expected from him. "Cho filled us in with what happened at the crime scene. Lisbon, you knew the victim?"

"Yes, she's my hairdresser. Was my hairdresser." Lisbon added, she finally stopped and the weight of what had just happened falling down on her. She didn't know Mellissa well, but she seemed like a nice girl. Lisbon had lost her fair share of people, her mother, father, Bosco, it never got easier. Mellissa was young, sweet, she had a little boy at home and a husband. Lisbon didn't know if she had any other family, she had only met her twice.

"How well did you know her?" Abbot asked.

"Not very." Was her reply. "We've only met twice since I've been here."

"You've been to the hairdressers twice in two months?" Fisher asked, sceptically.

"No," Lisbon said simply. "We bumped into each other last week. She recognised me." Fisher look a little put out, Lisbon really didn't know what her problem was.

"Ok. Cho, what your next move?" Abbot asked the Asian agent. Cho stepped forward.

"I want Jane and Lisbon to talk to Mellissa's next of kin."

"Ok, and about the mark?" Abbot asked.

"The smiley face." Cho stated.

"Could it be possible…" Fisher started before Jane cut her off.

"It's not him."

"How can you be sure?" She asked him.

"Red John is dead." Jane said, firmly. "I know that better than all of you." His voice got darker, daring her to argue with him. Fisher held his gaze for a few seconds, before dropping hers.

"I think we can all agree that it isn't Red John. Forgetting the fact that he's dead, it's not his style." Lisbon interjected. "Red John like a spectacle, making a statement. The mark on Mellissa's body was small, and barely noticeable."

"Ok, Lisbon, Jane, you talk to next of kin. I'll have Wylie have a look at your old cases, see who would have a grudge and opportunity." Abbot picked up the files on his desk and stood. "It's obvious that, whoever this is, did it to gain your attention. So that's where we'll start. Fisher, you help Wylie."

"Boss…" She started.

"We need someone looking into it that's not too involved. Cho, go to Mellissa's place of work. Talk to her boss." And with that, he dismissed them. Fisher stood before anyone else had the chance to move. Cho, Jane and Lisbon followed her out of the office.

Lisbon watched Fisher walk to the break area. "I'll catch you up." She said to Jane and followed after her. She walked into the room as Fisher was making herself a cup of coffee. "Fisher, can we talk?" Fisher stopped what she was doing and turned to face her.

"How can I help you, Agent Lisbon?" Her tone was less than friendly.

"What's your problem, with me?" Lisbon asked, not beating around the bush. That was never her style.

"Excuse me?" Fisher asked, a little taken aback.

"Well, you obviously have a problem with me. What have I done?" She noticed Fisher glance over her shoulder, when she looked she saw Jane watching the two of them. Her previous assumption coming back to her. When she looked back to Fisher, she asked: "Is this to do with Jane?"

Fisher's shoulders dropped, she put her cup on the counter behind her and clasped her hands together. "Yes." She said, honestly. Lisbon nodded, she should have known. "Not in that way." Fisher quickly clarified, correctly reading her look.

"What do you mean?" Lisbon asked, a little confused.

"I'm not interested in Jane, Lisbon. I know when a man's taken, I knew it form the moment I met him on the Island." Fisher looked a little sheepishly at Lisbon. "Don't get me wrong, at first I was attracted to him. I don't know how you could not be, he's a very attractive man." She offered her a smile, the first real smile she had given her since they met. "But, he's not my type."

Lisbon mouth dropped open a little, how could Patrick Jane not be _anyone's_ type? She recovered quickly, fast enough for Fisher not to notice.

"I'm not interested in him, that way. I guess my problem with you is that fact that he chose you, to work with." She shrugged again. "It's petty I know, but there you have it. At first it was the whole CBI fiasco. You and your team didn't come out of that looking good." Lisbon was shocked at how honest she was being, and, even though she was slightly offended at Fishers lack of faith in her, she understood. They didn't meet with the best understanding and, from an outside point of view, the Blake case didn't exactly put her and her team in the best light.

"But, then you proved yourself. You really are a great agent. I guess I let my pride cloud my judgement. I wanted to work with Jane, Jane wanted you." There was silence after Fisher's little speech, both women uncomfortable with the amount of honesty within that speech. Lisbon guessed that Fisher was just as good at admitting she was wrong as Lisbon herself was.

"Wow," Lisbon said, trying to break the awkwardness that had built up. "Thanks for being so honest." She stood there for a few seconds, not really knowing how to go forward. "How about we start again? I've seen you work, and think we could work well together."

"I'd like that. I'm sorry."

"Me too." The women shared a smile, coming to an understanding. Lisbon wasn't lying when she said they'd work well together. She nodded to Fisher and left, meeting Jane outside the door.

"Making friends?" He joked.

"Yes." She said simply. "Let's go, we need to notify Mellissa's family." With that, the duo walked to the elevator. They needed to question Mellissa Emry's husband.

*A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. But Christmas holidays are upon us so I will be able to write more. Updates should be more often now. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and please review!*


	7. Chapter 7

*A/N: Really sorry for the super long delay in updating. Thanks for sticking with me. Right, onwards and upwards. Please R&R.*

Chapter 7

Lisbon pulled the car up in front of Mellissa Emry's apartment building. Her heart was beating in her chest, this was the part of her job she hated the most. This was the part where she would destroy the happiness of a family. It didn't matter who the victim was, there was always someone who loved them. Always someone who would mourn their death.

Lisbon looked away from the building when she felt Jane's hand on her arm. She met her eyes and her heart softened a little at the look of concern that was there.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked softly. She nodded and looked away, she didn't want to get into this now. She was about to go in and notify a family that their loved one is dead, she couldn't go in emotional. "Teresa?"

"Jane, let's not get into this now." Lisbon said, moving her arm out of his grip. "Let's, let's just go and speak to Mellissa's husband." With that, she opened her door and got out. Jane followed swiftly, jogging a little around the car to catch her up. Lisbon was already at the door when Jane caught her up, she paused for a second before pressing the buzzer.

"Hello?" A man's voice came over the speaker.

"Mr Emry, My name is Teresa Lisbon. I'm from the FBI. Can I come up please?" There was a short pause before the door was open for them. Jane and Lisbon made their way up to the apartment. When they stood outside the door, Lisbon raised her hand to knock. She stopped herself, not able to bring herself to knock.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

"I don't know. I can't ruin another life." Lisbon's hand still hovering by the door. Jane took her hand, bringing it down from the door and between the two of them. She didn't look at him, this was exactly what she was afraid of. She needed to get control of herself.

"Listen to me, Teresa." Jane started, attempting to shift her gaze from the door. "You didn't ruin this family's life."

"Not yet, but I'm about to." He didn't understand, at this moment they were happy. She's about to go in and ruin that.

"You didn't kill her." She didn't look away from the door, she couldn't face him now. "Lisbon, look at me."

"Jane, not now." She took her hand back and knocked on the door. "Let's just get this over with." The door opened a few seconds later. A man stood in the doorway, he was wearing ripped jeans, a black t-shirt and beanie hat. A quick glance in the room told Lisbon that this family cared for their home. The man in front of her looked scruffy, but Lisbon could tell he wasn't as rough as he looked. A little boy came running at him then, Mr Emry bent down to scoop him up. The tender way he dealt with his son confirmed Lisbon's theory.

"Mr Emry, I'm Agent Teresa Lisbon and this is Patrick Jane." Lisbon flashed her badge. "Can we come inside?" She asked softly. Mr Emry nodded and stood back and let them past. Jane followed Lisbon inside and did what he usually did, head straight to the photos. Lisbon watched him sniff around, she'd never admit it but she loved it when he did that.

"Mr Emry," She started.

"Please, call me Neal." Neal interrupted.

"Neal, I'm afraid we've got some bad news."

"This is about Melissa isn't it?" He interrupted again. Lisbon nodded. "Lucas, why don't you go into the next room? Go play with your toys while I talk to these people." He said to the little boy in his arm, putting him down on the floor.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing buddy, I just need to speak to these nice people." Neal smiled at him, and the little boy grinned back before running off to his room.

"You have a beautiful son." Lisbon said, watching the boy run off.

"He's just like his mother." Neal put his hands in his pockets and turned to her. "What happened to her? Melissa, where is she?" Lisbon opened her mouth and closed it again, trying to work out the best way to break the news.

"She's dead." Jane stated, turning back to the husband. "I'm sorry." Neal froze, looking between Jane and Lisbon before collapsing in the chair beside him. Lisbon gave Jane the look, she couldn't believe he just said it. Just straight, no trying to cushion the blow.

"What happened?"

"She was shot." Lisbon interjected, softly, before Jane could say anything else. Neal put his head in his hands his shoulders raking with sobs. Lisbon stood there, unsure as to what to do. Jane moved away from the wall, he walked around the coffee table in the middle of the room and stood next to the grieving man.

"You need to listen to me, Neal." Jane said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "This is going to be tough, but you need to stay strong for you boy. But more importantly for yourself. I could cushion this for you, tell you everything's going to be ok, but I won't. It'll be hard. But I promise you, you'll move past it, soon you'll forget your grief and remember the good times."

"Yeah, and how do you know this?" Neal asked, cynically.

"Because I've been there." Jane said simply. "My wife and child were murdered. I spent so many years trying to get revenge, letting it hold me and not letting myself open up. I didn't move past it and it destroyed me."

"What did you do?" Neal looked up at the blond, tears streaking his face.

"I met someone, someone who saw past everything. She broke down every wall and helped me open myself up again." Lisbon was speechless, she couldn't believe Jane was opening up to this man. She wondered who he was talking about. "Don't do what I did and let grief consume you. You have your boy and you're going to need him, and he'll need you too." Neal nodded at this and gave Jane a weak smile. Jane patted him on the shoulder and walked back to the shelves he was looking at before.

"Neal," Lisbon said, as soon as she was able to get over her shock at what Jane had just admitted. "I need to ask you a couple of questions."

"Of course." The man answered. "Anything I can do to help."

"Did you wife have any enemies?"

"No, everyone loved her." Neal wiped his nose on his sleeve, sniffing as he did.

"No one had a grudge against her?" Lisbon probed a little more.

"No."

"Did she meet anyone new lately? Any new clients at the salon?" Jane asked.

"Yes, two. She told me about them, there was an FBI lady." Lisbon nodded when she heard that. Neal must have caught it. "Was that you?"

"Yes, she was a lovely person." Lisbon replied softly.

"She really is, was." Neal shook his head and brought his hand to his forehead, letting out another sob. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Who was the other person?" Jane asked.

"I don't know, she doesn't tell me names unless their regulars. She was a teacher though, the woman. Melissa said she had just moved to the area." He stopped then, unable to continue. Lisbon picked up on this and got her card out.

Handing it over to Neal, she said, "If you think of anything, or need anything, please call me." Neal took the card and thanked her. "We're very sorry for your loss." Neal stood and shook her hand.

"Thank you." He said, letting go. Jane came round, behind Lisbon, and shook the man's hand as well. "What am I going to tell my son? How do I tell him he's never going to see his mother again?"

"Be honest." Lisbon said, her heart going out to this man and his boy. "That's all you can do." Neal nodded and took another shuddering breath. Jane and Lisbon left then. When they exited the building, Lisbon took out her phone and dialled Fisher's number.

"Fisher, its Lisbon." Lisbon noted Janes brief look of surprise when she mentioned Fisher's name. "We've just been to see Mellissa's husband."

"What's your take on him?" Fisher asked over the phone.

"He doesn't know anything. Was genuinely shocked when we told him."

"What did you find out?"

"Mellissa had two new clients at the salon." Lisbon replied as she and Jane got back in the car.

"One being you." Fisher stated rather than question.

"Yeah, he doesn't know the name of the other. All he knows is that she's a teacher."

"Ok, I'll let Cho know, he's talking to her boss now."

"Did she and Wylie find anything?" Jane asked her.

"Did you guys find anything?" Lisbon asked, relaying the message.

"We've compiled a list of all the people you've put away, there is a lot. You guys did some good work."

"Why, Agent Fisher is that a compliment?" Lisbon teased her colleague, instantly regretting it. She and Fisher had only just started building bridges, maybe it was a bit early for teasing.

"Well, I do tend to hand them out occasionally." Fisher joked back. Lisbon laughed, mainly with relief. It seems that she and Fisher really were making progress. She glanced over at Jane and his look of shock was back, she cleared her throat and looked away.

"Anyway, we've made list of the people who you put away and are most likely to retaliate. Can you guys have a look over it when you get back?"

"Yeah, we're on our way back now." The women said their goodbyes and Lisbon put her phone back in her pocket. As she put her seatbelt on she noticed Jane staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Jane turned away and put his seatbelt on.

"No, what is it?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know you and Fisher are best buds." There was something in his voice that Lisbon caught.

"Patrick Jane, are you jealous?" This really made Lisbon laugh.

"No. I'm not, I'm surprised."

"Sure, ok." Lisbon snorted and drove off.

"Ok, I may be a little jealous." Jane admitted. Lisbon cracked her neck with the force she whipped her head round, did he really just say that? "Lisbon watch the road." Lisbon turned her attention back to driving, straightening the car up as she did.

"You're jealous?" She asked indigently.

"Little, I said little." They were silent for a while, Lisbon tying to digest that new piece of information. "We used to do that."

"What?" She asked.

"Joke around, have fun. We don't do that anymore." Lisbon noticed something in his voice again. It wasn't sadness, it was resignation. He was right, they didn't joke around like they used too but things were different now. She didn't know how to joke around with him not, not since she admitted… "I know things are different, with me being back and all. I didn't expect things to go back to the way they were, I just hoped that." He paused, Lisbon waited for him to finish but he didn't.

"What?" Lisbon asked softly.

"I told myself I would be honest, no more lying especially to you. But it's hard." Lisbon understood, after all she rarely admitted her feelings as well. "I meant what I said, when we were in the Emry's apartment." Lisbon glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, not daring to take them off the road. "Lisbon, pull over."

"Why?" She was not expecting that.

"I need to say something and I'd rather be looking at you when I do." Lisbon's heart was pounding in her chest, she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear what he had to say.

"Jane."

"Please."

"We're almost back at the office, can't it wait till then?" She knew she was avoiding, but she really wasn't ready for this. Jane sighed and leant his head back on the head rest. Lisbon took his silence as acceptance. The drove on and Lisbon pulled into the FBI car park. As soon as she had parked the car she was out of the door and headed towards the lift.

"Lisbon." Jane called to her, he had just caught her up when the lift doors opened. Lisbon punched the floor number as Jane entered. As soon as the lift started moving up, Jane pressed the stop button. It shudder to a halt.

"Jane, what the hell?" Lisbon shouted in frustration.

"You're avoiding, I don't know why but there's something I need to say to you." He took her arm and pulled her round to face him, she avoided eye contact and he cupped her face and held it until she looked at him. "I know you said this wasn't the time, but I've wasted so much already."

"Jane."

"Pleases, Teresa, let me talk." She melted at the sound of her name, no one had made it sound so beautiful before. "I meant what I said, every word. You broke through my walls, and, against my every effort to stop you, got me to open up again. You should know, you need to know how much that's meant to me. How much you mean to me."

"Are you going away again?" Lisbon surprised Jane by asking.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because. The last time you said something like that you left me stranded on the side of the road, got yourself blown up, precede to kill a man and then disappear for two years." She regretted everything she said the moment it left her mouth. Jane dropped his hand, quickly and took a step back. "Jane, I-"

"It's alright, Teresa. I understand, all I can do is assure you that I'm never leaving you again." The conviction in his eyes burned into hers, they held them with such an intensity that she couldn't look away if she wanted to.

She wished she could believe him. She trusted him, more than she's ever trusted anyone, but the man was a born liar. He had lied to her so many times over the years they had known each other, and she had fallen for all of them. Well, most of them.

"I know you don't believe me, but I'll prove it to you. I promise." He moved closer to her then. "I'll spend the rest of my life proving it if I must." Lisbon back away but was stopped by the wall behind her, her breath hitched in her throat. He was so close now.

Jane put a hand above her shoulder and leaned in. They were nose to nose now, the tips of his gently brushing the tip of hers. Their eyes never broke contact. Lisbon's lips parted, letting out a small gasp of air. Their bodies were so close she could feel the heat radiating off him. She wanted nothing more than the close those last couple of centimetres. To feel his lips on her own.

*A/N: A little cliff-hanger there. Thanks for reading. As always, please review! :-)*


	8. Chapter 8

*A/N: Sorry for the delay, things are crazy busy at the moment. On to the next chapter, hope you enjoy. :-)*

Chapter 8

Jane gazed into her eyes, their lips were so close, all he had to do was move a couple of millimetres and they would be touching. He so wanted that, he could feel her warmth, his hand brushing the top of her shoulder. He yearned to move, his hands itched to touch her, to feel her skin on his. But he was patient, he had waited this long he could wait a little longer.

Her emerald eyes bored into his, they were so beautiful he could stare at them forever. Looking, he could see her fear, her desire, her uncertainty and every little insecurity. For a woman who is normally adept at hiding her feelings, she was an open book to him now. He wouldn't push her, he wanted her to trust him and pushing her at this moment wouldn't achieve that. He would wait, even if it meant it wouldn't happen today. But, oh he wished it would.

"Jane." Lisbon breathed, he could hear her conflict. Jane sighed, his eyes shut. She wasn't ready, he needed to back off. He needed to pull away, but it was if a magnet was holding him there. The smell of her perfume was intoxicating, it filled his brain and he couldn't think straight. Before he could stop himself, he pulled back. His eyes still closed.

This woman was slowly breaking every bit of self-control that he possessed. He opened his eyes, his hand still leaning on the wall above her shoulder. She was staring up at him, the big beautiful eyes, for the moment, completely unreadable to him. He just wanted to know what she was thinking, now more than ever. He knew she was uncertain, even afraid, but he wanted to know if there was some excitement mixed in there somewhere. It would give him some sort of hope.

"I'm sorry, Teresa." Jane sighed, he took his hand back and stepped back. Punching the button, making the lift start up again. The pair rode the rest of the way in silence, Jane didn't look at Lisbon, he couldn't. Not if he was going to keep his resolve not to push her. If he looked over at her he didn't even think he had the self-control to stop himself pushing her pack against the wall if he did.

As soon as the door was opened, Jane left without a backwards glance. His heart practically beating out of his chest.

* * *

Lisbon was left alone in the lift. She didn't quite know how she was feeling. She was glad Jane didn't kiss her.

But if she was, then why was she so disappointed he didn't? She watched his retreating back, wanting nothing more than to run and threw her arms around him. She didn't, it wasn't until the lift doors started to close again did she move.

Stopping the doors with her hand, she exited, making her way to the break area. Before she made it, Fisher waved her over. She was stood at Wylie's desk, Cho stood beside her and Wylie sat on his chair clicking away at the computer. Lisbon changed direction, glancing at Jane, who was sat on his sofa.

"What do we have?" She asked.

"5 suspects that seem the most likely to retaliate." Cho answered.

"John Hutten, Donny Culpepper, Thomas Volker, Richard Haibach and Linus Wagner." Fisher supplied. Wylie turned around then.

"We can narrow it down even further." He said.

"How?" Fisher asked.

"Donny Culpepper's still in prison, as it Linus Wagner."

"That leaves Hutten, Volker and Haibach." Lisbon said, scanning each photo. She didn't think Hutten would hold a big enough grudge against them to do this. "Hutten's out." She said, not elaborating. Wylie and Fisher looked at her, expecting her to continue.

"So that leaves Volker and Haibach. Sounds right." Cho responded. The two other agents just glanced at each other, both clearly deciding not to question either of them.

"I'd say Volker." Jane said from behind Lisbon, making her jump slightly. She didn't even hear him approach.

"Why?" Cho asked, in his usual straight forward way.

"You remember his obsession with Lisbon, I'm just surprised it took him this long to retaliate." He replied, his eyes not leaving Tommy Volker's face. Lisbon could see intense dislike in his features, the look she had only seen with one other suspect.

"The message was meant for you Jane. Haibach's our guy." Jane turned his eyes to her, not saying anything. "That stunt you played with Bob Kirkland, if I know anything about Haibach, he won't let something like that go."

"Could it be both of you?" Fisher asked. "The victim was someone you knew, Lisbon, and the face, well that obviously directed at you Jane." When no one said anything she continued. "Maybe they're working together?" Jane snorted, Cho shook his head and Lisbon replied.

"They wouldn't, Volker is sociopath, extremely intelligent and wouldn't work with Haibach. Haibach's too much of a loose cannon for him. Anyway, where would they have met?"

"Well, they're both from Sacramento. They could have met there, but you know them better than me." Fisher said, turning back to the photographs.

"Isn't Volker supposed to be in jail still?" Jane asked.

"He was let out on parole a few months ago for good behaviour. Some high up, billionaire, politician got him out." Wylie supplied, bringing up Volker's prison record.

"How can he? He was a high security prisoner serving a double life sentence." Lisbon looked at the picture of the man who haunted her, almost as much as Red John haunted Jane. Her eyes flicked back to Haibach, both men were capable of doing something like this. "Did we find anything at the crime scene?"

"A bullet casing, it's from a 22, and her personal effects." Fisher handed Lisbon a box, in it were a couple of evince bags. Once contained a bullet casing, the others contents of a handbag. Lisbon picked out the diary, putting a glove on her hand, she took it out of the bag. The diary was pink, purple flowers and white dots covered the case. It was thick, the pages from the last couple of months were creased. Lisbon flicked through until she found the day before.

The diary was a day a page diary, and her days were full.

"What was the time of death?" Lisbon asked.

"1am" Fisher replied. "Did the husband say what she was doing out that early?" Jane and Lisbon looked at each other, they didn't even ask.

"He never mentioned she was out, we didn't think to ask."

"Go back and see him tomorrow." Fisher said. "Cho, what did you find at her job?"

"Not much." Said the agent. "She only had two new customers, Lisbon and another woman. I didn't get her name, Mellissa only wrote initials."

"HH. I've got her here." Lisbon held up the diary. "She had an appointment yesterday afternoon, and another," Lisbon flicked through the diary, "Two months ago. It was her first appointment as far as I can see"

"That's about the same time you went." Fisher stated. Jane took the diary off Lisbon and flicked through it.

"She went a week after you." He said.

"It could be a coincidence." Lisbon suggested.

"No such thing." Lisbon looked over, he was still looking through the diary. Then, without warning, walked away to his couch.

"Jane?" Fisher called, Jane ignored her and sat down. The 4 agents exchanged looks, neither of them knew what had caught his attention. "Right, Lisbon you have a look into Thomas Volker. See what he's been doing since getting out, where he is now, the usual. Cho, you take Haibach." The pair nodded and went to their respective desks. Lisbon sat down, very aware of the fact that Jane was sat right behind her. She wanted to know what had caught his attention but she knew, better than anyone, he wouldn't share until he wanted to, there was no use asking him until then.

* * *

At the end of the day, Lisbon shut off her computer. She had spent the last few hours searching for Volker. She had rang his probation officer, his family, old employees. No one knew where he was. Stretching out her back, she switched off her computer. Her eye's tired from looking at a computer screen all afternoon. She checked her watch; 6:14. Her stomach rumbled, emphasising the fact that she hadn't eaten in hours.

She stood, put her jacket on, grabbed her purse, keys and phone; placing them in her pockets and turned to Jane. He was sleeping on his sofa. She wondered how he managed to get his old sofa back, when she went back to the CBI headquarters, everything had been taken. She contemplated waking him up, inviting him out for a bite to eat. After years of not sleeping, she wasn't about to deny him it now.

Plus, that moment in the lift was still branded in her mind. She didn't think she could even look at him yet, forget about sharing a meal.

Deciding to leave him, she walked to the lift. She couldn't get his smell out of her head, and the way his breath tickled her skin. 'Snap out of it, Teresa.' She really needed to get a hold of herself, otherwise she'll be heading back to that sofa and-

"I'm sorry," A male voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up in the face of the handsome stranger she had just walked straight into.

"It's alright. Totally my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." The man was handsome; dark hair, tall, clean shaven. Kind of a round face, dark eyes and his chin was strong. Sort of.

"Most have been something good." He said, smiling.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your thoughts. Must have been good thoughts."

"Oh." She blushed a little. "Um, yes. I guess."

"Pike. Marcus," He said, holding out his hand. "Art division."

"Teresa Lisbon." She shook his hand.

"Lisbon? Ah, yeah. You're the one who came from CBI? With the psychic guy?"

"There's no such thing as psychic's, but yeah."

"Oh course not." He grinned at her again. She couldn't help but feel a little flattered at the attention. Every guy she had met since working with Jane, with the exception of Walter, had been put off by him. He always managed to find a way to keep them away, subtly deterring them from any kind of attachment with her. Not that she really took much notice, she was too busy trying, unsuccessfully, to do the same for him. But no matter how hard she tried, women still flocked around him. Not that she could blame them, he was charming, funny, good looking - extremely good looking – and-

"Agent Lisbon?" Pike interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm sorry." Lisbon apologised, why was she thinking of Patrick Jane when there was an attractive man – granted, not Jane attractive – right in front of her? "Mind ran away with me, it's been a long day."

"I understand. It's late, you're probably heading home."

"Yeah, gonna grab some Thai on the way back." Why was she telling him this?

"Where?"

"That place on South Congress? I love that place."

"It's a good place." Pike agreed. Lisbon glanced behind him, the lift. The attention was nice, but now she was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. He seemed nice, but she was never used to guys hitting on her. "Would you like some company?"

"Umm, I-" Lisbon started. She could say yes, here was an attractive, steady man. Probably never conned a person in his life. It would be a nice change, to be around someone who doesn't lie all the time. No games, less stress, less fun. "Agent Pike."

"Marcus, please." He grinned again.

"Marcus. Thank you, for the offer, but I-"

"Lisbon?" Jane came up behind her, she jumped a little. Damn that mans like a ninja. Pike's eyes flicked between the two of them, he crossed his arms, his guard going up. Jane was standing very close. "Making friends?"

"Marcus Pike, Patrick-"

"Jane? Right?" Pike interrupted. He didn't hold at his hand.

"That's right." Jane replied, his hands going in his trouser pockets. "Where you guys off too?"

"Nowhere." Lisbon said, a little too quickly.

"Actually, I was just asking Agent Lisbon if she'd like to get some Thai." Pike said, smiling at Lisbon again.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so-"

"Well, I could do with some Thai." Jane said, clapping his hands together. Lisbon looked between him and Pike, her embarrassment growing.

"Actually-"

"I just want to head home." Lisbon put in, before either of them could say any more. Both men looked at her, Pike looked disappointed. Jane looked strangely satisfied. At least, he had that annoying smirk on his face. She nodded to the men, ducked around Pike and punched the button for the lift. She walked in, before the doors had fully opened and pressed the button for the car park.

As the doors closed, she saw Jane and Pike in the same position she'd left them in. The doors were closing, she leant her head against the wall, her mind going back to the last time she was in this lift.

"Penny for them?" Lisbon jumped, violently.

"Damn it Jane!" She looked over, Jane was smirking at her, leaning casually against the wall of the lift. He was very close. Lisbon's eye's flicked down to his lips.

They were very close.

"How did you get in here?" She asked him, looking away.

"Don't get grumpy with me. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm not grumpy." She defended herself.

"High voice." Jane teased.

"You didn't answer my question." She said.

"I slipped in when you had your eyes closed, thinking about…" He let the sentence hang, Lisbon blushed. How does he always know? She could see him, out of the corner of her eye, trying to get her to look at him.

They stayed like that: Lisbon staring at the door, Jane studying her, until they reached the car park. Before Lisbon could exit, Jane touched her arm. Whispered, in a low seductive tone: "I'm thinking about it too."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek and left her alone in the lift, again. This time, however, he turned back, winked, and then carried on walking.


	9. Chapter 9

*AN: So, next chapter. Hope you enjoy.*

Chapter 9

"I don't understand what the problem is, Teresa," Carol Jenkins said, over the dead body before her. "I mean, how long have you been in love with the guy?"

"I'm not in love with him," Lisbon said, a little too quickly. She cringed a little at her high voice.

"Please! Me thinks the lady doth protest too much," The M.E smirked at her new friend.

"I'm not in love with him," Lisbon said again, slower. "Who have you got here, anyway?" She asked, trying to get her friend off the subject of her and Jane.

Carol was lovely, she reminded Lisbon of Grace. Nosey, but sweet. From the moment the pair met, Carol had been taken with Lisbon and it was the same in reverse. Teresa never had many female friends, her closest girlfriend was Grace and they didn't get to see each other as much as they used to, or wanted to.

Carol was like another version of the red headed agent. She was beautiful, her dark skin was smooth and she always looked great. Hair was perfect, clothing spot on and always matching, and her make-up was simple yet very beautiful. Lisbon was yet to open up to the Medical Examiner, but she did like her and Carol seemed to know what she was thinking anyway. In the short time they had known each other Carol had managed to learn most of Lisbon's tells, it was pointless for her to even try and hide anything. Still, it wasn't something Lisbon was comfortable with.

Carol's eyes narrowed at Lisbon's lame attempt to distract her, but allowed her to do so.

"Mr Mark Kingsdon."

"What's his story?" Lisbon asked.

"Not really sure, found him at an art gallery. Agent Pike brought him in."

"Pike? Isn't he on the art squad?"

"You know Pike?" Carol perked up a little more on that piece of information. "How?"

"Bumped into him. How come a guy from the art squad is bringing in a dead body?" Lisbon asked, looking the dead guy up and down.

"Don't know, I think he was going to call some of your guys though." As if it was timed, Lisbon's phone started to ring.

"Boss."

"Lisbon," Abbot said down the phone. "Where are you? We've got another case."

"Is this the case the art squad brought in?"

"You can take over from Jane. How did you know?"

"I'm with the coroner, she's about to kick me out to do the autopsy," Lisbon replied, smiling a little at his comment.

"Lisbon," Carol called, waving her over. Lisbon walked round the examine table and looked at what the M.E was pointing at.

"Boss, you need to get down here, now," Lisbon said, looking at her friend. "We've got another one." The women looked at each other, before both set of eyes were drawn back to the smiley face on Mark Kingsdons' shoulder.

* * *

Jane pushed open the door to the morgue, it banged against the wall making the people inside jump. His heart was pounding, but when he caught sight of Lisbon, it calmed down. His eyes searched her face, for what, even he couldn't say. He just needed to see her, his eyes then flung to the other occupants of the room. He was irked when he saw Pike standing not far from Lisbon.

Ok, not irked, annoyed. Very annoyed. Lisbon must have seen the expression change on his face, she cleared her throat. He looked to her, she shook her head.

She was right, of course, he needed to focus. He'd deal with Pike when this case was over.

Jane moved towards the body, Lisbon nodded towards his shoulder and Jane's eyes zeroed in on the face. The face was drawn on by a red biro, the ink was thick and deep in the skin. Probably drawn on by a male, a woman would have been a little more delicate, usually. His eyes travelled up to the man's face, when they landed he stepped back.

"Jane?" Lisbon said, putting a hand to his elbow.

"Mark Kingsdon, he's a tailor."

"Not exactly a secret," Pike scoffed. Everyone in the room looked at him, Jane was pleased to see Lisbon frown in his direction. "Come on," Pike said. "We found that out when we ran his license. Someone must have told him." The man was obviously trying to make him look bad in front of Lisbon, although he needn't bother in this instance. Jane wasn't showing off at the moment.

"No one told me anything, except for the fact that he has a face drawn on his shoulder," Jane said, coldly. "I know who he is because I know him."

"You know him?" Abbot asked, pushing away from the wall he was leaning against.

"Yeah, he's the tailor who made my suits. I was due to go back next week to pick up a new one."

"Ok, let's take this upstairs," Abbot said. "Thank you Doctor." Carol nodded to him and he walked towards the door, holding it open. He motioned with his hands and the occupants of the room exited, with the exception of Lisbon, Jane and Carol. Jane was looking at the body, Lisbon was looking at Jane and Carol was looking at the both of them. "Jane, Lisbon. Let's go," Abbot waved them out. Lisbon exchanged a look with Carol before leaving.

The team gathered in the fish bowl, Agent Pike joined them.

"Ok, Cho, run it down for us," Abbot said.

"We've got two victims, Mellissa Emry and Mark Kingsdon. Their only connection is Jane and Lisbon. Victim number one: Mellissa Emry, 26, hairdresser. Married to Neal Emry, one son. Her connection is Lisbon, she went to Emry's salon. Victim number two: Mark Kingsdon. Our most recent victim, 58, single. He owns a tailor shop, was handed down by his father. His connection is Jane, Kingsdon made his suits," Cho handed out a file. "Emry was killed by a single gunshot wound, found in an alley not too far from her place of employment, a red smiley face was drawn on her right shoulder. Kingsdons' murder was the same MO, right down to the face on his shoulder. There were no forensics at the scene."

"Kingsdon was shot in an art gallery. My team are investigating the owner of the gallery, which is how we caught the body," Pike added.

"Our main suspects are Richard Haibach and Thomas Volker," Abbot chipped in. "We've looked into both men, Volker is in the wind but Haibach is working at a financial firm in California. He's just taken a month's leave, said that his mother was ill and he needed to go and see her."

"Do we know where he went?" Fisher asked

"No," Cho said, "His mother died 9 years ago. Haibach lied."

"So, he's in the wind too?" Pike asked.

"Yep."

"So, you have two suspects, but no idea where they are?"

"Do you have anything useful to add?" Lisbon shot at him. Pike turned to her, surprised.

"I didn't mean to offend, I'm sorry," Pike said, putting his hand up in an apology.

"Right, here's how it's going to go. Jane, Lisbon, you're going into protective custody," Abbot started.

"Boss, that's not necessary," Lisbon interrupted. Jane turned to her, normally he admired her bravery. However, now was not one of those times, he wanted her protected. He knew she could take care of herself, better than anyone. But he also knew she was stubborn and may not always take the right precautions, he didn't want her getting hurt.

"Yes it is, you and Jane are targets."

"No one's come after us yet. Jane, I get, but me-"

"Hang on," Jane interrupted her. "How come I get a babysitter but you don't?"

"You're both-" Abbot started.

"I'm a cop, and I carry a gun. Besides I know how to defend myself, you can't even stop someone from punching you in the nose."

"She has a point," Fisher said with a smirk. She and Lisbon shared grins.

"Point still stands that someone is targeting you two," Cho put in. "We need to assign someone to the pair of you."

"We can help out," Pike said. "My second in command can take over our galley case and I can-"

"I think Lisbon has a point," Abbot interrupted.

"You do?" Jane and Pike said at the same time, the pair looked at each other when they did. The tension between them was thick, Lisbon looked between the two uncomfortably. Fisher grinned at her, Lisbon rolled her eyes as Abbot started talking again.

"Lisbon is more than capable of looking after herself, Jane on the other hand isn't."

"So, you're gonna protect him and not her?" Pike asked, incredulously.

"There has been no direct threat against Agent Lisbon, or Mr Jane. However, there is nothing to say there won't be. I want you two to stick together," He said, to Jane and Lisbon.

"You expect him to protect her?" Pike asked, barley concealing the laugh that almost escaped him at the thought of the consultant providing any sort of protection. Jane shot his a filthy look and opened his mouth to retort. Lisbon put a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"No, I'm expecting them to protect each other. They've done so this far, with results." Jane and Lisbon smiled at each other, his mind went back to that moment when he was kidnapped by Bob Kirkland. He'd never forget how he felt when he saw her burst through that door. He knew she was thinking about a similar situation, he could tell by the look in her eye.

"They work well together, and know each other better than any of us here," Cho chipped in. "Besides, if there's anyone to stop Jane doing something stupid, it's Lisbon." He grinned at his two friends on that comment.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Lisbon said under her breath, the three ex-CBI agents laughed.

"That's settled then. Jane, Lisbon, you stay together. Wylie will get you rooms at a hotel, it's not a good idea for the pair of you to stay at your homes," Abbot concluded.

"Um, my home is on wheels. Surely that's safe," Jane suggested.

"I am not sleeping in that tin box," Lisbon protested.

"Abbot, you sure about this?" Pike asked. "I'm happy to lend a hand with protection."

"I'm sure. Lisbon and Jane will stay in a hotel, if you don't think that's enough Agent Pike, I'm sure Cho wouldn't mind staying with them?"

"Not at all, sir," Cho said.

"That's settled then. Fisher, work with Agent Pike and look into Kingsdon's murder."

"I'm sorry?" Pike said.

"You said you wanted to help," Abbot stated.

"Yes, with-"

"Then we would appreciate it, you can work with Agent Fisher. Lisbon, Jane pack some bags and get a hotel. Then I want you back here, help Wylie with HH."

"Still no idea who she is?" Lisbon asked.

"No, get settled then get back here," Abbot finished. Everyone stood, Lisbon and Jane left together. He saw Pike trying to get out with them and subtly put everyone between them, by the time they made it to the lift Pike was still over by the fish bowl. He looked up and Jane smirked at him, turning back as the doors opened.

* * *

Lisbon placed her bag on the hotel bed, the room was small but comfy. It had a double bed, small, dark wood closet with matching desk. The walls were lime green on the top half of the walls and white on the bottom. The effect was simple, yet nice.

Lisbon sat on her bed, putting her head in her hands, rubbing at her eyes. It had already been a long day and it was only 1pm. She led back on her bed, her mind drifting back to the briefing. Abbot had said that she and Jane look after each other, it was true. She had saved his neck, both literally and figuratively over the years that they had known each other, but he had saved hers just as much.

She remembered every time he saved her life, and job (although he was the one who lost her it in the first place.) A giggle escaped her lips at that thought.

"What's so funny?"

"Jeeze Jane!" She shouted, practically jumping off her bed.

"Sorry," he said, closing the adjoining door to their rooms.

"Can you knock next time, don't just walk into my room."

"Yeah, sorry," Jane clasped his hands behind his back. "So, what was so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," She replied, blushing slightly.

"Ok. What's the deal with you and the lady doctor?"

"Lady doctor?" Lisbon asked, shocked and a little amused.

"Yeah, the, uh, medical examiner?"

"Carol?"

"Yeah," he said.

"We met on my second day, I didn't know anyone so she offered to show me around."

"Making friends," he stated.

"Making friends." She said, nodding, putting her hands in her back pockets.

"She seems nice. Doesn't like me much, does she."

"I wouldn't know," She replied.

"Knows you well. Must be a special person to get the great Teresa Lisbon to open up," He teased.

"Who says I've opened up?"

"No, I didn't think you would."

"How's it your business anyway?"

"I'm just curious. I'm just glad to know you have a friend," He said, turning away slightly.

"Right," Lisbon replied, not looking at him. She didn't know what to say, well that was a lie. She knew what to say, at least what she wanted to say, but she couldn't quiet bring herself to say it. "Jane," she started, but cut off as he quickly crossed the room.

Jane grasped her on the arms, he stared into her eyes and she almost melted. His firm hands holding her, his blue eyes piercing her own. Her heart started thudding in her chest as she saw his eyes slid down to her lips.

"Teresa," he said, softly. "We need to talk. Not now, because we've got to get back to the office, but soon. Tonight? Ok?" She could only nod. His eyes flicked between hers before he started bending his head.

Their lips touched. Her eyes flickered shut. It was gentle and brief, Lisbon almost believed she imagined it. By the time she had opened her eyes, Jane had already exited through the adjoining door. She stood there for a few seconds, trying to calm the frantic beating of her heart.

A fist knocked at her door, startling her, and Cho's voice followed. "Lisbon, you ready? We've got to get back."

*AN: So, we've finally had the kiss. Hope it didn't disappoint. As always, please review! :-)*


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jane, Cho and Lisbon walked into the office, Cho made his way to his desk, Jane his sofa and Lisbon walked to the break room. She and Jane hadn't spoke on the car ride up, it was awkward with Cho sat right next to her. She wanted to speak with him though, desperately.

He kissed her. Patrick Jane kissed her!

Yes, ok it was only a peck, but he still kissed her. Her heart was still pounding, she placed her mug on the counter and took some deep breaths to calm herself. She told Carol that she wasn't in love with him, she had been telling herself the same thing for the last 12 years. Now, with her heart pounding at the idea of his lips on hers, she wasn't quite sure she had been honest with herself.

The memory of their first meeting flashed through her mind. She had never seen someone in so much need of care, of love. He was broken, his eyes were dead, the only spark there was of revenge, and his arms were crossed over his body, as if he was the only one who could protect himself. It was scary and yet she couldn't help feeling a pull towards him.

As the years pasted, she watched his guard drop a little, not much but there was life in his eyes again. The spark of revenge changed to life, he wasn't just going through the motions; he was living. He had gotten her into trouble on countless occasions, she had been suspended, fired and then re-hired all because of him. But she was never angry, annoyed, frustrated, but she could never be angry with the man. It was infuriating.

She couldn't stop a grin. They had been through a lot together, and had grown stronger, closer. He was her best friend, she knew he lies and plays tricks, but there was no one she would trust more than Patrick Jane.

"Well, that's a big grin," a voice teased from behind her, Lisbon jumped. "I'm sorry," Pike said, as he walked around next to her. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright," she said, picking her mug up. She had knocked it over when she jumped. "How can I help you, Agent Pike?"

"I wanted to apologise," he said, leaning against the counter.

"For what?" She turned to put some coffee and milk in her mug, a little confused as to what this man was talking about.

"Well, I think I've given you a wrong impression."

"Of what?"

"Me, I realise I've been a little…"

"Pig headed?" She asked, joking. Slightly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm not normally like this, I just don't really know how to act around you," Pike ducked his head, Lisbon was surprised to see that he was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry?"

"Um, well, you're a beautiful woman and a little intimidating, I must admit," the pair laughed at little, Lisbon's was slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, I don't mean to be," Lisbon said, pushing away from the counter.

"The thing is," Pike said, following her to the middle island in the room. "You're kinda hard to figure out."

"And normally you're pretty good at figuring out women?" Pike laughed a little.

"Normally pretty good at figuring out people, but you? Nothing. I guess I want the opportunity to figure you out."

"You want to figure me out?" She asked, shocked and a little offended. Pike glanced around, she knew he was looking out for Jane.

"You're beautiful, smart, bad ass. I just want to get to know you, can I get to know you?" He looked strangely vulnerable, with a mixture of confidence.

"Agent Pike," she started.

"Marcus."

"Marcus. I, uh, I'm sort of, I'm flattered," she stuttered, wishing Jane would walk up and save her from this. She hated these sort of conversations. "But I'm-"

"It's ok," Pike said, stopping her. "I get it. You can't blame a guy for trying though, right?" She smiled at him, looking away from his eyes.

"Um, Agent Lisbon?" Wylie said, Lisbon grinned at his obvious discomfort.

"What is it Wylie?" She asked.

"Um, Melissa Emry's boss is here."

"Ok, thanks Wylie," the younger agent nodded and left them alone. "If you'll excuse me, I need to-"

"Yeah, you go ahead," Pike said, she nodded and left him alone without a backwards glance. She didn't notice Pike watch her leave, nor Jane's squinted eye's scrutinising the two of them.

Lisbon walked towards the interview room, her mind going over her conversation with Pike. He said that he wanted to figure her out, as if she was some sort of game for him to play. She knew he didn't mean to be offensive, but she couldn't help feeling a little offended. Wasn't she a person? Didn't she have feelings? She wasn't some sort of play thing for people to mess around with.

All of a sudden, she felt some anger rise up. Anger at herself, she's rejecting a nice guy who, yes seems like a bit of a tool, but hasn't played any games with her. Yet she's mooning over a guy who has done nothing but play games with her. Oh he was charming, handsome, and all of that helped him with his little mind games.

She bet the kiss was just another one of those, make her feel, something, then he can just, just. She didn't know what his game could be, before she would assume that it was something to do with Red John. Now there was no obvious reason. Maybe it was to do with this case, make whoever was targeting them believe something was going on? Lure them out into the open?

Whatever it was, she wasn't going to play. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him move. She moved fast to the interview room, not wanting to speak with him. She went from wanting to kiss him to wanting to hit him, damn that man was frustrating.

"Lisbon," he called, she didn't slow down. He caught up with her and took her arm. "Lisbon?" She pulled away from him, but he held fast. "Lisbon, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Jane, I need to question Melissa's boss," she said, not looking at him. She was annoyed and confused and she really didn't want to speak with him right now.

"What did Pike say to you?" His voice had become low and slightly dangerous. Lisbon looked him in the eye and saw a flash of jealousy, mixed with anger.

"He asked me out," Jane dropped her arm, as if he had been burnt. She instantly felt the loss of his touch.

"And what did you say?" He asked, trying to sound casual. She could see something flicker in his eyes, before the mask was placed back on his face.

"Lisbon," Cho called, drawing their attention. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she said, moving around Jane. She glanced back at him before entering the room.

She and Cho took a seat opposite the salon owner.

"Ms Hall, thanks for coming in," Cho said.

"No problem, anything I can do to help," the older woman replied.

"Melissa had two new clients recently, correct?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes, one was you Agent," Lisbon nodded in acknowledgement. "The other was an older lady," Ms Hall continued.

"Did you know her name?" Cho asked, getting his notepad out.

"Heather? Hazel? Helen? Something like that," she replied.

"Did you know her last name?"

"Um, I can't really remember it. It was unusual. She insisted we called her by her first name."

"Do you remember what she looked like?" Lisbon asked.

"Medium height, brown hair. Late 40s, early 50s?"

"Would you be able to give a description to a sketch artist?" Lisbon asked.

"Sure," Ms Hall replied. Lisbon and Cho thanked her and left the room, Jane met them outside. She glanced at him before looking back at Cho.

"When we get the sketch, I want you guys to have a look and see if you recognise her. Then take it to Emry and Kingsdon's next of kin, see if they know her," Cho said, Jane and Lisbon nodded before heading back to their respective places. As they past another interview room, Jane grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

"Jane, what the-" He put a finger to her lips, stopping her from speaking as he closed the blinds and locked the door. Lisbon looked up at him in the dim light, she went to move around him but he didn't budge. "Jane, I'm very busy I don't have time for this," she said, exasperated.

"I want to know what's wrong," he said, his hands holding her upper arms.

"Nothing's wrong," she said, her voice breaking slightly due to his proximity. Damn this man, she wanted to be angry with him, but it was practically impossible. She could see his eyes darting between hers, there wasn't much light, so she couldn't read what was there. Still, even with the bad lighting, he managed to hold her transfixed. It was only when his head begin to bend did she move.

Lisbon pushed against his chest, putting some distance between them. She saw hurt flash across his features and felt bad.

"Lisbon," he said, softly. She shook her head, she wasn't going to let him play his games with her any more. "I'm not playing any games with you."

"I didn't say that," she said, her voice going up an octave. She was sick of his mind games.

"You were thinking it," he said, he brushed his hand through his hair. She could feel his frustration growing. "I've said, I've told you."

"You told me? How am I supposed to believe that? How do I know that you're not playing some sort of game with me? For as long as I've known you, you've played games with me, used me. How can I trust you, how do I know if you're-" she got cut off then: Jane had pushed her up against the wall, his lips on hers, moving frantically. His hands were in her hair, his fingernails scraping against her scalp. After a second, her hands found their way to his hair. Her intention was to pull him away, but his tongue flicked over her lips, asking for entry. Her lips parted and his tongue darted in. As soon as it did, rather than push him away, her hands pulled him close.

Jane's hands travelled down to her waist, his entire body was pressed against her. She could feel him growing and she moaned into his mouth. She could feel his lips curl into a smile. His hands slipped up her shirt, ghosting over her skin. His hands were rough, she could feel callouses on his fingertips. She wondered where he got them from, but before she could form any sort of coherent thought about it, he pressed even harder against her. His hands going even further under her shirt, she could feel them over her bra strap.

Her hands glided from his hair to the front of his shirt, grabbing the fabric and pulling it close. She felt, rather than heard his moan and her lips curled into a smile. She had imagined what this would feel like, but nothing could have prepared her for it. Her head was so light, she felt like she was floating. He was gentle, yet firm. Not taking charge, but also not losing control. She felt safe, her defences were dropping. She had completely forgotten where they were.

Jane pulled away, not too far though. He rested his forehead on hers, both were breathing very heavy. She could feel his breath on her face, it was warm and intoxicating.

"Do you still think I'm playing a game?" He asked her, heavily. She shook her head, her eyes still closed.

"It that why you did that? To prove a point?" She asked, her voice just as heavy. She could hear her heart pounding.

"Kind of, not entirely," he said, her eyes flicked open and she stared straight into his. She was surprised to see so much emotion there. "I need you to know that I'm not playing games, not any more. Not about this, ok?" She didn't answer. "Lisbon, please say you believe me," he pleaded with her.

"I believe you," she said, knowing what he was saying was true. He grinned at her, leaned in again to kiss her. It was nowhere near as passionate as the previous one, but it still left her breathless. He pushed away again, further this time and looked her up and down. He smirked at her and she frowned a little in his direction.

"You might want to check your hair before you go back out there," he chuckled as he unlocked the door, he opened it and held out his hand for her to proceed him through it. Lisbon shot him a dirty look, which was ruined by the grin she was trying to hide. She fixed her hair in the one way window, tucked her shirt back into her jeans. She caught Jane watching her from the mirror, looking him over she smirked some more.

"You might want to check your hair before you go back out there," she laughed as he grinned at her. Her smile slipped from her face a little, something Jane noticed, and he threw her a questioning look. "You said 'not entirely'," she turned round to face him. "What did you mean?"

Jane smiled and walked towards her, he brushed her hair back from her face and pecked her on the nose. "I've been wanting to do that for years," he walked back to the door. "Shall we?"

They left the room together, neither of them noticed the man watching them from the room behind the glass.

* * *

Jane and Lisbon was about to leave the office, both heading towards their hotel. Cho was following behind when Abbot called Jane. Jane looked over and saw the agent waving him, he looked back to Lisbon, squeezed her hand and then left her in the capable hands of Kimball Cho. He didn't really want her to leave without him, but he knew Cho wouldn't let anything happen to her.

He followed Abbot into his office, he sat, motioning Jane to do the same. The two men sat opposite each other, Jane sat back in his chair and Abbot leant forward on his elbows. Jane watched the man in front of him, he guessed why he was in here but waited for Abbot to say it. He was enjoying the subtle, but obvious nervousness his boss was experiencing.

"Patrick, I need to speak with you about something," he started.

"I'm all ears, Dennis," Jane replied.

"You and Lisbon are great,"

"Oh, Agent Abbot, you flatter me," he teased.

"Agent Pike has spoken with me, he has requested that Lisbon transfer to his team."

"What?" Jane sat forward in his chair, he really, really didn't like this Agent Pike. "What did you say?"

"I said, that I wasn't going to give up one of my top agents. I also said that it wasn't my call, if she wants to transfer then it needs to be her decision," Jane sat back in his chair, he could feel gratitude rising up for his new boss. "I wanted to give you a heads up. Pike's going to talk to her tomorrow."

"You're not giving Lisbon a heads up?" Jane asked, leaning forwards again. He smirked at the Agent. He knew Lisbon wouldn't transfer, not if it was her choice, but this guy had no idea how pissed she would be when she finds out he got a heads up and not her.

"I spoke with her earlier, after your little rendezvous in the interview room," The agent smirked at him.

"You saw?"

"No, of course not. I saw you guys exiting the interview room, I made an educated guess based on your appearance," Abbot grinned at him. "Add that to the fact that you guys have been stealing glances from each other all afternoon." Jane was impressed, the guy's observational skills were on point. "I am surprised though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd take this long," Abbot said, grinning at his consultant. Jane nodded, smiling a little in spite of himself.

"What did Lisbon say?" Jane asked, changing the subject back to the matter he was most interested in.

"I don't think that's my place," Abbot said, evasively.

"Come on, Dennis. I know what you're doing."

"You do?"

"Yes. You're trying to get a rise out of me, to see what I really feel," Jane stated simply.

"Am I?"

"If you want to know, why don't you just ask me?"

"Would you tell me?"

"Probably not," Jane shrugged. There was no probably about it, he wouldn't tell Abbot, no matter how much he liked the guy.

"She seemed surprised, but I don't think she'll move," Abbot said. Jane nodded, he didn't think so either, but it was nice to know for certain. "Right, let's get you back to the hotel," Abbot said, as he stood.

"You're taking me?"

"Yes, I want to go home. Taking you back gives me an excuse to leave," he shrugged. Jane mimicked him, smiling as they left the office. They walked to the lift and Abbot pushed the button. "Jane, I have to ask,"

"You want to know about me and Lisbon," Jane stated, looking at his boss.

"It's none of my business, whatever it is that is going on between you it just that," Abbot said.

"Well, that's very generous of you."

"Yes, I just need to know that it won't get in the way of your work."

"You do know Teresa, right?" Abbot nodded. "Then you'll know that she is nothing but professional," Jane said, turning back to the lift as it opened. They entered and the doors closed behind them.

"So, your little meeting in the interview room. You call that professional?" Abbot questioned, there was no hint of accusation. In fact, Jane could detect a hint of amusement.

"Maybe not," Jane said, amused himself. "That was a one off, I can promise that."

"I'm glad to hear it." They rode the rest of the way down in silence. Jane was impatient to get back to the hotel, he wanted to see Teresa. He remembered the look in her eyes when he kissed her, they burned. It had been a long time someone had looked at him like that, not just with lust, but affection.

He had met many women in his life, most of them had been interested in him. He could see it in their eyes when they looked at him, he used to use that. Use women, use their attraction to him to get what he wanted. Not anymore, yes he still used people. Used them to catch bad guys, he knew people thought that's all he did and that he enjoyed it.

He couldn't lie to himself, he enjoyed taking people down a peg, but he never used people who didn't deserve it, unless it was absolutely necessary to catch a killer.

After he lost Angela, using women lost its appeal. He used to love the attention they gave him, loved the fact that they wanted him. He was never unfaithful, he loved his wife and is a true believer in monogamy. But it never stopped him from using their feelings for him, not anymore. He missed the look Angela used to give him, missed seeing love rather than lust. That was what he saw in Teresa, she wanted him but not just for his body. She was attracted to him, but she also loved who he was, despite what he had done.

When he did that dating video on the Symphony case, he spoke about his wife, about what she was. He wanted someone who know him, all of him and still loved him. Just like Angela did. He never thought he'd meet someone like that again, not until he met Teresa Lisbon. Not only does she know the worst of him and still love him, she saved him.

From the moment they met, she never treated him like a victim. Never stood on eggshells around him. She called him out on, well, everything. She never let him wallow in self-pity, she always picked him up. It was because of her, he didn't turn the gun on himself after kill McAllister.

She went above and beyond anything he could ever ask for.

Jane and Abbot pulled up at the hotel, Jane unbuckled his seatbelt and Abbot followed suit.

"You're coming up?" Jane asked, surprised.

"I want to check in with Lisbon and Cho," Abbot replied and they got out the car. Jane didn't question it, it made sense that Abbot would want to check on his team.

They walked up to the rooms, Abbot knocked on Cho's first. He answered, dressed in jogging bottoms and a t-shirt.

"Sir," Cho said.

"Hey, Cho. Just wanted to check in on you guys. Lisbon in her room?" Abbot asked at Jane went to knock the door of said room.

"Yeah, all's quiet," Cho replied. Jane knocked again.

"Good, that's good," Abbot said. Jane knocked again. The two other men looked over.

"Lisbon?" Jane called, he put his ear to the door.

"Maybe she's in the shower," Abbot suggested when he saw Jane's worried look.

"I can't hear the water running. Lisbon!" Jane called again, this time pounding on the door. "Lisbon, open up!" Cho exited his room, he and Abbot crowded round Jane. "Break it down," Jane said to Cho.

"Jane, she's probably sleeping. There's no reason to worry," Abbot said, trying to calm him down.

"No, she's a light sleeper. She would have woken up by now," Jane took out him phone and dialled Lisbon's number, it went straight to voice mail. He dialled again. "Cho, knock it down."

The Asian agent moved in front of the door, and kicked it open. The three of them walked in, Cho and Abbot had their guns out.

The room before them empty, nothing was out of place. Jane kept calling Lisbon's phone, it was vibrating on her bed. Cho cleared the bathroom, he and Abbot looked to Jane. His phone was still in his hand.

Lisbon was nowhere to be seen.

*AN: I love a good cliff hanger (at least I hope this was a good cliff hanger). Hope you enjoyed, and please, please review! Thanks :-)*


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jane paced around the hotel room, Abbot was shouting at someone down his phone and Cho was out casing the perimeter. He should have gone back with her, stayed with her. Cho came running back into the room, Jane looked up, hopefully. Cho shook his head and Jane sat heavily on the bed.

"I don't care how late it is," Abbot shouted. "I have an Agent missing. Get me every available man you have." He hung up, clenching his fist around his iPhone. Cho punched the wall. "Don't do that, this isn't your fault," Abbot said.

"Whose fault is it? I'm the one who's supposed to be watching her," Cho shouted, anger and frustration dripping from every word.

"Cho, stop. This isn't helping," Jane said, calmly. He stood and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, the other man calmed down a little. He nodded to Jane and helped with the search of the room. Jane knew they wouldn't find anything, but he also knew it would help Cho to do something.

Fisher ran in then. "Any news?" She asked.

"No," Abbot said. "There's nothing here that suggests a struggle. Wylie's tracking her calls, maybe she was lured out."

"Is that likely? Lisbon doesn't strike me as the kind of person to get trapped like that," Fisher said, her eyes sweeping the room.

"It depends on the leverage they have. Everyone has their pressure points."

"I'll head back to the office, see if I can help Wylie," Fisher said, with the air of someone who didn't know what to do with themselves.

"Kim, she'll be ok," Abbot said.

"Yeah, she will," with that Fisher left, taking her phone out as she did.

Jane stood in the middle of the room, looking out the window. His mind was going 20 miles an hour, filtering through every bit of information about their case. They had two dead bodies, one connected to him, the other connected to Lisbon. They had two suspects, one who is most likely to go after Lisbon the other most likely to go after him. This kidnapping changes things, it had to be Volker.

If it was Haibach then he would have been the one to have been taken, unless…

"Abbot," Jane called. His boss turned to him as Jane walked over. "When you saw me and Lisbon leave the interview room," his voice was low, not wanting anyone else to hear. "Did you see anyone else near there?"

"No, what are you thinking?"

"Well, we have two suspects. This kidnapping suggests Volker, Lisbon's the one he had the grudge against," Jane started, hoping Abbot would catch on.

"Unless, someone saw you guys in the interrogation room. You think that someone might use Lisbon against you?" Abbot said, looking around, checking for eavesdroppers.

"We can't rule that out. Either this is Volker, or-"

"It's Haibach, trying to get to you."

"Exactly," Jane said.

"Ok, We'll look down both avenues and see-" he was cut off by a voice from the door way.

"What the hell is going on?" Jane looked up and his eyes opened wide, Abbot turned round also. Everyone looked up, a couple of the techs glanced at each other. Others glanced at Jane, he didn't understand. "Jane," Lisbon said from the door. "What's going on?"

* * *

The room had cleared out, the only people who were left were Jane, Lisbon, Abbot and Cho. Abbot was on his phone, calling off all the people he had called in. Cho leant against the window, his arms folded across his chest. Jane was scrutinising Lisbon, she was avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Abbot shut off his phone and turned back to his three subordinates. "So," he said. "You're not missing?"

"Nope," Lisbon replied. "Will someone tell me what's going on?"

"Jane and I got back here, I wanted to check in on you and Cho. We knocked on your door and no one answered. We called you, no one answered." Lisbon checked her phone, sure enough she had a dozen missed calls from Jane. "Where were you?"

"I went out for a walk, I needed the fresh air." Abbot glanced at Jane, he was still watching Lisbon. His brow furrowed.

"Why didn't you take your phone?" Jane asked.

"I wanted some time to myself," she said, looking at him but not quiet meeting his eyes.

"You could have taken your phone, save us all the worry," Jane said, she could hear the frustration he was trying to hold back.

"Lisbon," Abbot said, trying to break the tension building between the two of them. "We got here to find you missing, with on way to get hold of you. You can see why we jumped to conclusions."

"Yes, sir."

"Next time you want to go for a walk, take your phone," Abbot said, standing. "Cho, let's go." Cho pushed away from the door, he hadn't said a word since Lisbon re-appeared. She watched him leave without a backwards glance, he was pissed and she felt bad. Cho doesn't look it, but he feels things and when he loses someone he's supposed to be protecting, particularly someone he knew, he took it badly. She needed to speak with him, apologise. She stood up, following him.

"Cho," she called form her door. The man stopped but didn't turn round. "Cho, I'm sorry." He turned around, but didn't say anything. "Really, I'm sorry. I didn't think, I should have let you know."

"Yeah, you should," he said, not letting any emotion into his voice.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice soft. She shouldn't have left without saying something, it was stupid.

"Ok," he turned and walked into his room, Lisbon hung her head.

"He just needs time," Jane said, walking up behind her. "What you did was stupid." Lisbon looked up at him and glared before pushing past him to start clearing the mess in her room. "Lisbon,"

"Don't start, Jane," she said.

"Where were you?"

"I said, I wanted a walk."

"That's what you said to Abbot," Jane said as he watched her pick thing up by random, just to put them back down again. She was hiding something.

"And that's what I did," she stopped what she was doing and starred out the window. "I don't want to talk about it Jane." He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she wanted to shrug him off but his touch comforted her. "Jane, I need to clean this mess and then get another room."

"Another room?" He asked.

"Well, I can't exactly stay here with a busted door," she said, turning and gesturing to the broken door. She moved around him and got her bag from the floor, started throwing her clothes into it.

"What's in your pocket?" She stopped and look around, he knew, of course he knew.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Don't lie to me, Teresa. You know I can tell," he watched her face and, sure enough, her eyes flicked away. "Teresa, talk to me." Lisbon looked up, into his eyes, tears gathered there. Tears she would not shed. She looked away again and reached into her pocket, taking out a piece of paper. She handed it to Jane.

He opened the paper and a photo fell out, he read the paper and looked at the photo. His eyes flung back to Lisbon. He could see the fear clearly on her face.

"They have Annie."

* * *

Cho knocked on Jane's door, he glanced around before it was opened. Jane looked through the crack, before opening it further to allow him in. The agent walked into the room, nodding to Lisbon sitting on the bed.

"I checked the surrounding area, there's no sign of him," Cho said as Jane closed the door.

"I didn't think there would be," Jane said as he locked the door, he walked back to Lisbon and put his hand on her shoulder. "What else did he say?"

"I told you; he said they had Annie, I have to get you and meet them at the address on the back of the photo at 1am. If I don't, they'll," she took a breath, trying to hold herself together. "If I don't, they'll kill her."

"I won't let that happen, Teresa. I promise." She looked up at Jane and leant against his waist, normally she wouldn't allow such an intimate contact be in front of a co-worker, but at the moment she didn't care. All she cared about was finding Annie.

"I'll call Abbot, we need to get the team in," Cho said, taking his phone out.

"No," Lisbon almost shouted, pushing away from Jane. Cho paused. "We can't get anyone else involved, I shouldn't have even told you guys."

"She's right, Cho. We need to deal with this ourselves. Volker could have eyes anywhere, we can't trust anyone," Jane said, gently pushing Lisbon back down. He hated this, he thought they had left all of the secrecy behind when they caught Red John and Blake. Apparently not.

Cho nodded, putting his phone back in his pocket. "What's the plan?"

"Lisbon and I will go to the rendezvous point, we'll meet with Volker and then he'll take us to where they're keeping Annie."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Follow us, at a distance. When we get to where they're keeping Annie, call Abbot and get back up," Jane said, his hand still on Lisbon's shoulder. Cho nodded. "For the time being, go back to your room. We need to make it look like we don't know anything, keep up appearances incase they're watching us." Cho nodded in agreement.

"Cho," Lisbon called, as the man moved to the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I mean, I'm sorry that I…"

"It's ok, I get it," Cho said when she couldn't get the words out. She smiled at him, glad that they were speaking again. She trusted Cho above anyone she knew, except Jane of course. Cho gave her a rare smile before leaving the room.

Lisbon put her head in her hands, she tired.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" Jane suggested. "I'll wake you before we have to leave." She shook her head, she couldn't sleep. Not now. "Ok, lets run through it again then."

"What good would that do?" Lisbon said, pushing up from the bed. Pacing the room, needing something to do.

"It'll keep your mind busy, before we have to go. What did Tommy say?"

"I've already told you."

"Tell me again," Jane said, softly. Sitting on the bed, locking his fingers together on his knees.

"Annie was away with a few girlfriends, celebrating their graduation. She left early, her friends just assumed she had gone home after receiving a text from her. Tommy didn't know anything about it, he's completely freaking out."

"What did you say?" Jane asked.

"I told him to stay where he was."

"Do you think he'll listen?"

"I hope so," Lisbon responded. "I'm thinking Volker, or somebody, picked her up while she was away," She said, her pacing slowing down. "I don't know where they're holding her, Volker slid that note under my door. I met him and he gave me the photo."

Jane looked at the note again: Annie's a lovely girl, reminds me a lot of her Aunt Teresa. If you want to see her again, meet me at the park a block away from your hotel in one hour. Don't tell anyone, don't bring anyone. If you do I will kill her.

The note was signed with smiley face. Lisbon left as soon as she got the note, arriving early for the meeting, her gun hidden in the waist band of her jeans. When Volker arrived her trained her gun on him, her put his hands up and smirked at her.

"Volker?" She asked, surprised. She didn't expect to see him, she thought he would send someone else.

"You're not really going to shoot me, are you Teresa?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked, not lowering her gun.

"You expected me to send someone else," he stated, his smile widening. "I was going to, but I did want to see you." He moved closer.

"Stay where you are," she warned. "Where is she?"

"Straight to it, huh? I was kind of hoping we could talk first," Volker said, putting his hands down and moving closer.

"Don't play games with me, Volker. Tell me; where is she?" Her voice had gotten low and dangerous.

"Still as tenacious as ever," he said. His eyes traveled over her body, a hungry look in them. "You look good."

"Where is she?" He put his hand in his pocket and she held the gun up a little straighter.

"Don't shoot," he said, taking out a photo. "Here." He held out the photograph, she hesitated before taking it, her gun still held up with one hand. She took one look at the photo and all the blood drained from her face.

Annie was tied up against a chair, her eyes were blindfolded, her mouth gagged. She was filthy, her hair was coming out of her ponytail. There was a cut on her forehead, just under her hairline. The day's newspaper was laid on her lap.

"She's alive, for now," he said, watching her carefully.

"What do you want?" She asked, looking back at him.

"I want you to get Patrick Jane and meet me at the address."

"What address?" Volker gestured to the back of the photo, she turned it over. "When?" She asked, looking back at the man in front of her. He looked at his watch.

"Let's say, 3 hours. 1am. Don't be late," Volker said, he was very close now. He put his hand on her gun and push it gently to her side. She moved to bring it back up. "You won't shoot me Teresa."

"How do you know?" She asked, staring him right in the eye, he bent his hear so his lips were brushing her ear.

"If you kill me, you kill her," he kissed her lightly on the cheek before straightening. "See you later." He walked away, disappearing into the dark.

"Did he do anything else? Say anything?" Jane asked, bringing her back to the present. She shook her head. She hadn't told Jane about the kiss, she knew he'd freak if he knew. "Ok, did he say who his partner was?"

"No," she said, checking her watch. 12:15. "We should go." The pair go their jackets, Lisbon grabbed her keys and gun as they left the room. Half an hour later, they pulled up in front of an abandoned house. She saw Cho's car in the distance.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and sat back, staring at the building. Annie was in there, her heart was in her throat. If something happened to her, she'd never forgive herself. Jane looked over to her, she saw it in the corner of her eye.

"It's going to be ok, we're going to get her out of there," Jane said, placing his hand on her knee. She looked over at him and nodded. "Shall we?" They got out of the car, Jane waited for her to walk round the car before heading to the building. Lisbon got out her gun and opened the door.

The house was pitch black, the only light came from the moon spilling in through the door. They moved, silently, through the house, her every sense alert. They walked through the living room, the door to the kitchen was closed and they could see a light coming from the crack underneath.

Lisbon looked back too Jane before moving towards the door, she saw a shadow move within the room and stopped. The floor boards creaked, she moved fast.

She kicked the door down and ran into the room. Two men were there; one was at the sink sipping a cup of tea, the other jumped as the door burst open. He was stood behind a young woman tied to a chair, his grabbed the gun that was lying on the table. He didn't point the gun to them, he placed it against the temple of the girl in the chair.

"Teresa, Mr. Jane. Thanks for coming." Volker said, placing the mug in the sink and walking around the table. He stopped next to his partner.

"Put the gun down, Agent Lisbon," the partner said, "and she won't get hurt." Lisbon's eyes swung from Annie's pale face, straight into the eyes of Richard Haibach.

*AN: So, we finally know who's behind it all. Who guessed it? Some people said that my last chapter was a little occ, just wanted to say that this is my take on the characters and their relationships and not directly in line with the show. Hope you still enjoy it anyways. As always, please review! :-)*


	12. Chapter 12

*AN: Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming! On to the next chapter.*

Chapter 12

Lisbon had her gun trained on Haibach's face, her eye's flicked over Annie. Desperate to see if the young woman was ok, she looked alright. Filthy, with a small cut on her forehead. Blood, mixed with dirt, was smeared over her check. Most likely came from the cut on her forehead, or her busted lip. She blinded by the thick back blindfold covering her eyes.

"Annie?" She asked, at the sound of her voice, Annie started to struggle. Her muffled voice called out.

"Auntie Reece?" She cried through her gag.

"It's ok, sweetie," Lisbon said, trying to keep her voice calm. "I'm here, it's going to be ok."

"Is it? Agent Lisbon?" Haibach said, smirking. He put the gun closer to Annie's head and the girl struggled some more. "Put the gun down, or I'll paint the walls with her blood."

Lisbon didn't look away from her niece, she could see a tear slip out from under the blindfold. She gripped her gun a little harder, when she felt a hand on her arm. She flicked her eyes to the man standing beside her, Jane shook his head. She flung her sight back to Annie, she didn't want to put her gun down. She wanted to put a bullet right between the eyes of the man holding a gun the head of one of the people she loved the most.

She eyed up the gun, and lowered her own. Jane was right, she couldn't go blasting her way through this.

"Good call," Volker said and he crossed the room, taking the gun away from her. Gun in hand, Volker sat on the edge of the table, pointing it at Jane and Lisbon. "Right, so now we're all here, down to business."

Jane kept his hand on Lisbon's arm, pulling her closer to him, a move Volker didn't miss. Jane saw a flash in his eyes, one he had seen oh so many times before. That flash made him pull her even closer. He cast his eyes over the room, taking in every detail.

It was small, dingy kitchen. Dimly lit, the only light was a small lap plugged in on the counter. It wasn't part of the room, Jane guessed they had brought it from the living room. There were two exits, through the back door and through the door they had entered with. There was a deadbolt on the back door, it looked new. They had probably added that themselves, to prevent any chance of escape through there.

"Why don't you guys come in, have a seat," Volker said, motioning to the chairs around the kitchen table. They didn't move, Lisbon was still shooting daggers at Haibach. Volker looked between the two. "Richard," Haibach looked over at him, Volker nodded and he lowered the gun.

As soon as Haibach had moved away, Lisbon rushed over to Annie. "Annie, are you alright?" She took the gag out of her mouth and the young woman cried, when her mouth was free.

"I'm so sorry," she said, her voice thick with fear.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm going to get you out of here, I promise," Lisbon said, Volker and Haibach pointed their guns at her as she went to untie her niece.

"Not so fast, Teresa," Volker said, standing. He grabbed her by the arm, dragging her roughly away from Annie.

"Ok, take it easy," Jane said, it was the first thing he had said since they entered the room. He tied to keep is voice calm, but the sight of Lisbon being dragged and practically thrown across the room was enough to shake it.

Volker looked between the two, his hand still gripping Lisbon's arm. He smirked and let her go, Lisbon unconsciously rubbed her arm. Jane saw it out of the corner of his eye, he glared at Volker.

"Let her go," he said, indicating to Annie. "You've got us, you don't need her."

"Why would we let her go?" Haibach said. "She's the only one stopping you from doing something stupid."

"You wanna bet?" Lisbon spat.

"Carful, Agent Lisbon. I will shoot you," Haibach shot back.

"Ok, let's just calm down," Jane said.

"Calm down?" Lisbon almost shouted.

"Yes. Don't get emotional, Lisbon."

"Emotional? Don't get emotional?" She was shouting at him now, Volker held her back as she went to run at him.

"Ok, why don't you two lovebirds calm down," Volker said, sliding his hand down to her waist before standing in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Lisbon said, pushing him away from her. Volker smirked and looked between her and Jane.

"Did you tell him about our little moment in the park?"

"What moment?" Jane asked. Volker raised his eyebrows, and grinned at her.

"You didn't say anything?"

"What's there to say?" Lisbon said, stepping back. Her eyes swung to Jane, his face was blank, she couldn't read it.

"Can we just get on with this now?" Haibach interrupted, impatience lining every word. Volker turned back to his partner and nodded.

"You're right, of course. Sorry Richard," Volker said, moving away from Lisbon.

"You're probably wondering why you're here," Haibach said.

"Actually, no. I have a very good idea as to why we're here," Jane said, turning is back on the occupants of the room.

"Oh yeah?" Haibach said, sceptically. "Ok then, Mr Smart Guy. Tell me, why are you here?"

"Well, it's obvious," Jane said, waving his hand with an air of someone bored of a game he was forced to play. "You hate me, it's understandable. You were kidnapped and tortured because I put your name on a false list of suspects. Of course you want revenge."

Haibach shifted uncomfortable.

"And Lisbon's here because of Volker. You have a little thing for her, again, it's understandable. She's beautiful, smart and was probably the first person you intimidated that didn't back down. Now, if she hadn't put you away, you'd probably be trying it on with her, right?"

Volker just laughed a little under his breath and looked away.

"But she did put you away, stopped at nothing to arrest you. A man like you can't let that go, no matter how much she intrigues you. You knew, when she found out you were released, she would fight with everything to have you put back behind bars. So it's just easier to have her killed, saves all the legal trouble."

"Very good, Mr Jane," Volker said, impressed.

"Oh please," Jane replied, clearly un-impressed with everything that was going on. "It's obvious. Painfully obvious, even Lisbon could figure it out."

"Oh, yeah. Cos you're the cleaver one and I'm just your stupid little sidekick," Lisbon shouted.

"That's not what I said," Jane said, defending himself and he turned back to her.

"That's what you meant though. You always do this."

"Do what?"

"Patronise me, you're so arrogant that you think you're the only person who know everything," She moved closer to him, Volker and Haibach stood back, watching the show unfold. "I'm not stupid you know."

"Really?" Jane spat.

"Yeah, I'm smart enough to see through you."

"Oh yeah? And what do you see?" They were nose to nose now, both glaring at each other.

"You're a self-absorbed, egotistical, arrogant jackass!"

"Well, well don Agent Lisbon," Jane said, in mock congratulation. "It's only taken you, what? 12 years to figure that out." He walked around her, she turned so her back was to her captors.

"Don't start, Jane," she warned.

"Or what? You gonna punch me? You're so predictable, Lisbon. Would it kill you to do something impulsive for once in your life?" He got so close she had to back up, she could almost feel the two men behind her.

"You want impulsive?"

"Yeah, come on. Surprise me."

"Ok," she turned so fast, the men didn't even know what hit them. She punched Haibach in the face, sending him back into the counter. Jane backed away quickly, searching for Volker as the light went out, losing sight of him in the dark.

The air was full of the sounds of Annie's screams, footsteps echoing around the room. Lisbon grunted as she fought with Haibach and Jane ran around the room, bumping into the furniture as he went. He lost the sound of Volker's footsteps under the chaos going on around him, so he focused himself on getting to Annie

Lisbon tackled Haibach, the pair of them were on the floor, wrestling for the gun in his hand. She knocked it away, and it slid across the floor to the door. Haibach head-butted her, and hot blood trickled down her face, over her lips. Pain shot through her nose as she stumbled back. Haibach pushed her off him and scrambled for the gun, she grabbed his legs and pulled him back. Clambering over him, she launched herself at the gun, picked it up and spun round. Aiming at Haibach and shot, hitting him in the shoulder.

He cried out in pain and fell against the cupboard behind him, clutching the bullet wound.

"Jane?" She cried, scrambling to her feet. He eyes squinting in the dark.

"Lisbon?" He called her, she moved around the room. Stepping over Haibach and right into a solid body. "Lisbon?" She heard Jane say.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "Where's Volker?"

"I don't know, I lost him in the struggle. Are you ok?" She felt his hand on her cheek.

"Yeah. Annie?" She called, turning around. As she did, the door to the kitchen burst open. Lisbon raised her gun, aiming at the intruder, blinded by the torch they shone into the room.

"Lisbon? Jane?" She heard Cho's voice.

"We're here, we're ok," she replied. "Annie?"

"I'm here," the girl replied. Cho flicked the light switch and the room was bathed in a warm orange glow. Annie was hiding behind Jane, holding onto his jacket. Lisbon pushed past him and folded the young woman into her arms, Annie started crying at her aunt's touch.

"It's ok, I've got you. You're ok," Lisbon soothed her, stoking her matted hair and holding her tight. Cho moved into the room, taking out his cuffs. He pulled Haibach to his feet and cuffed him.

"Any sign of Volker?" Jane asked.

"No, I saw a guy running out of the house. But I don't know where he went. I called it in, Abbots on his way, so are the paramedics," Cho added, eyeing up the two women still holding each other. Jane nodded. As if he knew they were talking about him, Abbot entered the room, Fisher and Pike behind him. All three had their guns drawn.

When they saw the situation was under control, they holstered their weapons. Abbot and Fisher looked between the five people in the room, but Pike kept his eyes on Lisbon and Annie. Jane noticed, but decided not to comment. Now wasn't the time.

"Is everyone alright?" Abbot asked. "What happened?"

"That is a good question," Jane replied. "And I would be happy to answer once I've taken Lisbon and Annie to the hospital."

Fisher looked like she was about to object, but Abbot nodded. He took in the scene before him, knowing that was probably the best idea. "The paramedics are on their way," he said to Jane. "Take them outside and wait there." Jane nodded and moved over to Lisbon and Annie.

He placed his hand, gently on Lisbon's shoulder. She looked up at him, he indicated that they should leave with a flick of his head. She looked around, only then noticing the three agents that had joined us. Her eyes met Fishers, the other woman looked away, not really know what to do or say. Lisbon looked down at Annie, still clinging to her and nodded. Jane ushered the two women out, his hand resting on the small of Lisbon's back.

When they left, Cho sat Haibach down on Annie's vacant chair and stood back, allowing Abbot to take lead.

"Mr Haibach," Abbot started, standing in front of the injured man. "I have a few questions for you."

"I want my lawyer, and to see a doctor," Haibach grunted through gritted teeth.

"That is your right, but let's have a little chat first."

"No, I want a doctor and a lawyer," he spat. Abbot and Cho exchanged looks.

"Alright," Abbot said. "Let's get this piece of filth to the hospital.

Pike walked out of the house, he was looking for Lisbon, wanting to see if she was ok. He found her sat on the steps to the porch, her arms still wrapped around her niece. Jane was sat there also, his arm draped protectively around her shoulder. If it wasn't for the situation, or the blood on their clothing, the scene would have been picturesque. He never stood a chance.

He heard the sound of the ambulance approaching, the three on the step didn't seem to notice. Pike cleared his throat, hoping to get their attention. Jane looked up and he nodded in the direction of the ambulance. Jane looked round and tapped Lisbon on the shoulder, the three of them stood and Pike walked over to them.

"You guys head over to the hospital, Abbot will follow to take your statements."

"Thank you," Jane said and he led Lisbon and Annie over to the paramedics just getting out of the ambulance. Pike watched as they were checked over and loaded in to the ambulance, Abbot exited the house as it left.

"That Jane and Lisbon?" He asked.

"Yeah," Pike replied, still watching the van.

"Ok, I've just called for another ambulance to take Haibach to hospital."

"Ok," Pike still hadn't looked at him.

"Pike, you do know that-"

"I don't' stand a chance?" He interrupted, turning to the other agent. "Yeah, I see that now."

"Ok, just as long as you do," Abbot patted him on the shoulder and left him alone. Pike looked back to where the ambulance carrying Lisbon disappeared, he sighed and was about to make his way inside when his phone rang.

"This is Pike."

"Agent Pike, I need another favour," Thomas Volker said on the other end of the line.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lisbon was sat in Annie's room, Annie had a couple of cuts and bruises, Lisbon the same, Jane completely unharmed. Thankfully no one was seriously hurt. Lisbon was watching her niece; when she was given that photo, she had never been so scared in her life. Everyday her life is put on the line and she doesn't think twice about it, her brothers had scolded her about that on a number of occasions. She never really understood why, now she did.

She loved Annie, like she was her own. She was smart, funny, sassy, she reminded Lisbon of herself at that age. She stoked her hair, the young girl was sleeping. Finally. She hadn't been able to since the kidnapping, not that Lisbon could blame her. The girl had been through enough without lack of sleep holding her back.

Lisbon looked up as Jane entered the room, he glanced over at Annie's sleeping face and tiptoed his way over to the two women.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Sleeping, finally," Lisbon replied. Her eyes swung back to the young girl, Tommy would be there soon and she didn't want to leave her until that moment. Jane stood beside her, curling his arm around her shoulder. She leant into him, needing his presence, but not letting go of her niece. He had always been her rock in the storm, which was ironic since he was the one who caused most of the chaos. She sighed, contentedly, against him.

"That was a big sigh," he commented. She just nodded against his waist, closing her eyes. His hand was stroking her hair, the act soothing her. "Penny for them." At first she didn't answer, not because she didn't want to or because she didn't know how to. Because she was too content to answer right away. "Lisbon?"

"I was just thinking," she said.

"About?"

"You." He stopped stroking her hair, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "You know, despite everything you've put me through, you're the only person I truly trust," she smiled at him. "It's crazy right?"

"Yes," he said, truthfully. "But I'm glad." The pair smiled at each other and Jane bent his head. They shared a kiss and broke apart, just as Annie started to stir.

"Annie," Lisbon called, softy. Turning her attention back to her niece, she had started to thrash about a little. "Annie, wake up honey," Lisbon called again, placing her hands on the young girl's shoulders, trying to calm her.

Annie opened her eyes, trying to push up from the bed her aunt held her on. Her breathing was short and sharp, her eyes darting around the room landing on Lisbon. When they did, her breathing evened out and tears welled up.

"It's ok sweetie," Lisbon said, pulling her close. "You're safe." Annie buried her head into Lisbon's shoulder, closing her eyes tight as to not let the tears fall. After a while, Annie pulled away, wiping her nose and eyes with the back of her hand.

"Sorry," she said, shifting her eyes away from Lisbon.

"It's ok," Lisbon replied. The three sat in silence, Lisbon and Jane exchanged a glance and he nodded. As he made his way to leave, Tommy burst through the door.

"Annie," he called.

"Dad!" Lisbon and Jane moved out of the way as Tommy pushed his way to his daughter.

"It's ok, I'm here. You're ok." Jane and Lisbon watched the reunion between father and daughter, both feeling a little awkward. They were about to leave when Tommy turned around and pulled Lisbon in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you," he said, his voice thick.

Lisbon hugged her younger brother, she could feel him shudder from tear he wouldn't let flow. Guess that ran in the family. He let her go, holding her at arm's length. His eyes traced her face, pausing for a fraction of a second on her cuts.

"Are you ok?" He asked, concern lining his voice and face.

"I'm fine," she said, giving him a reassuring smile for good measure. His eyes squinted a little before nodding, he looked over to Jane and held out his hand. The blonde took it and the men shook.

"Thank you," Tommy said. "Really, for both of them." The younger man looked between his daughter and sister, Jane only nodded.

"We'll leave you two alone," Jane said as Tommy dropped his hand.

"You don't have to go," he said.

"We should get going, Abbot's gonna want to take our statements," Lisbon interjected, putting her hand on Janes arm. It wasn't exactly a lie, but Tommy and Annie needed some time. Plus, she wanted some time alone, it had been as rough night and she hadn't had a chance to deal with everything yet.

Tommy nodded, he didn't question her. He just turned back to his daughter, sat on her bed and held her close. He really was a good father, she must have done something right with him at some point. Lisbon smiled as she watched her family.

Jane put a hand to the small of her back and they left the room together, he didn't drop it the entire way to the car. She loved it when he did that, that small portion of her back had become his spot. No one else touched her there, and no one else made her feel the way he did when his hand landed.

It was the thing she missed the most when he was away. That touch made her feel special, wanted, protected. She had not felt that way since her mum died, she wasn't special anymore and the only time she was wanted was when her dad needed boxing practice. She had become the protector, never thinking she would ever be the one who would get protected. She had lived so much of her life like that, she started believing that she didn't need protection.

That was until Patrick Jane walked into her life. For the first time in years there was someone who looked after her, who would risk everything to protect her. She needed that and, much to her surprise, she realised that she wanted it too. Jane did have the annoying habit of knowing what she wanted, even before she did, sometimes without even realising it himself.

"What are you doing?" Lisbon asked as she realised they had driven past the office.

"Going to the hotel," he said simply.

"Why?"

"You need to rest," he said. "You haven't slept in, what? Twenty four hours?" Lisbon didn't answer. She didn't feel tired, but she supposed she was still running on adrenalin. He always knew. Normally, she'd be annoyed at him, but right now she was happy to let him take lead.

Jane parked the car and the pair got out, his hand found his spot as they walked together to their rooms. Lisbon opened her door and turned to face Jane when he didn't follow her in.

"You go ahead, you need some time."

"I'm fine," Lisbon said, he didn't believe her, of course.

"I've got something to do anyway. I'll see you in a little bit." He leant forward and kissed her softly before heading to his room. Lisbon watched him leave and closed the door to the world.

* * *

Jane put his phone back in his pocket, Cho didn't have any news, not that he was surprised. Volker was smart, meticulous. They weren't going to find anything unless he wanted them too. Something wasn't adding up, niggling at the back of his mind that he couldn't put his finger on. Them taking Annie he could figure out, she wasn't in protection, with a friend. An easy target. It probably didn't take much planning to snatch her, but Lisbon?

Only a few people knew where they were staying; Abbot, Cho, Wylie, Fisher and Pike were the only ones who knew. Jane stopped his pacing.

Five people knew, only five not including him and Lisbon.

It wasn't Cho.

Wylie's out too.

Abbot wouldn't place himself with someone like Volker.

Fisher. She didn't strike him as the type of person who would work with someone like Volker either.

That left Pike. Jane never liked the guy, but that was because of his flirting with Lisbon. He seemed like a good agent, solid, hardworking, by the book.

Jane took his phone out again and redialled Cho's number.

"Cho," the agent answered.

"Cho, we need to move," Jane said.

"Why?"

"Volker knew where we were."

"Yeah, we knew that," Cho said.

"But what don't we know?" Jane asked. Cho didn't answer, he could hear his brain working the answer. "How."

"Someone told him," Cho said, finally catching on.

"Yes."

"Who?" Jane didn't answer straight away, not because he didn't trust the man. He trusted him more than any other person, save Lisbon. He just didn't know who he was with.

"Are you still at the office?"

"Yeah, Pike's with me going over the report."

"OK, don't talk to anyone, meet us at the airstream in an hour."

"Ok, where is it?"

Jane gave him the address and hung up. He grabbed what little clothing he had, and threw it in his bag before making his way to Lisbon's room.

He walked through the adjoining and found Lisbon lying on her bed. At first he thought she was sleeping, but the moment he walked through the door she sat up. Her hair was sticking out a little and her clothing was rumpled, she looked adorable. She gave him a little smile and put her hand to her head. She was tired, he knew she needed sleep but for now he needed to get her away.

Lisbon looked up and frowned when her eyes landed on his bag. "You going somewhere?" She sounded so lost, his heart broke.

"We're going somewhere," he said, her frown deepend.

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain at the airstream. Get your stuff."

* * *

Pike watched Cho leave, he didn't say who he was talking too or what they wanted, but whatever it was it sounded serious. It probably didn't have anything to do with the case, he would have said so. Right? Unless it was something he didn't want him to know about. Maybe he knew. Pike gave himself a little shake.

Man he was getting paranoid.

He really wasn't good at this deceiving thing, he had never deceived a person in his life. Never broke the law, he positively abhorred dirty cops. How did he get himself into this mess?

His phone made him jump as it beeped. He looked over his shoulder before opening the text: it was from an unknown number, that didn't mean he didn't know who sent it.

 _One hour, usual place._

One hour, who was he kidding? Pike checked the office again before replying.

 _I can't leave, I'm in the middle of a case._

 _Not one you're going to solve though._ Came the reply.

 _I can't just up and leave. I'll meet you after work._ Pike put his phone, hurriedly, in his pocket when he heard footsteps. Abbot approached the desk he was sat at, file in hand.

"Where's Cho?" The older agent asked.

"Uh, he just left."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know," Pike said. "He got a phone call and left."

"Who from?"

"He didn't say." Pike watched as Abbot took his phone out and walk away. Pike watched as he spoke on the phone, he stood up and walked over, hiding behind a wall by the office.

He couldn't hear what Abbot was saying, but the man was pacing up and down his office like a caged animal. Pike watched the conversation as another text came in: _We've got a break. Jane worked something out, said he'll brief us when he gets to the office._

It was from Fisher, Pike looked around the office but couldn't see her. She was probably in the field.

 _When's he getting in?_

 _Not sure, he didn't say._

 _Thanks._ Pike did another quick look around the office, before heading to the viewing room he saw Jane and Lisbon's little 'meeting'. He took out his phone and dialled a number.

"Hey, it's me."

"Agent Pike, I told you not to call me," Volker said on the other line.

"I know, I know," Pike said, his voice portraying his panic.

"Ok, calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"Jane knows something."

"He always knows something," Volker said, his tone portraying his exasperation with the agent he chose as an accomplice. "What has you so worried?"

"Cho got a call, a few minutes ago, and left. No explanation."

"Ok?"

"Then Abbot comes out, asks where he went and makes a call. He seemed agitated," Pike explained, checking the door to make sure no one was over hearing him. "Then I got a text from Fisher."

"What did it say?"

"We've got a break. Jane worked something out, said he'll brief us when he gets to the office."

"Did she say what the break was?" Volker asked.

"No, said he'll brief us when he gets in."

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know much, do you? Agent Pike." Volker's voice grated on him. Pike put his hand to forehead, once again questioning his reasoning for helping this sociopath. "Call me as soon as you know what he knows."

With that Volker hung up, leaving Pike to stand alone in the dark room, regretting this stupid deal.


	14. Chapter 14

*Thanks for all the reviews, they're my bread and butter! Onto the next chapter :-)*

Chapter 14

Two months ago

"Agent Pike?" Dr Turner called as he rounded the corner, the agent turned and extended his hand.

"Hello doctor, how is everything?" he asked, taking his hand back.

"Things are looking good, she is responding well to the medication and is becoming more and more responsive," the doctor replied, a reassuring smile on his face. Pike let out a sigh of relief, after years of uncertainty, of dealing with meltdowns, mood swings, violence, she was finally getting better. For so long, he had tried to find an institute like this one, a place where they don't just treat the symptoms they work towards the causes.

Of course, they're not always able to do that, sometimes they can only fix the symptoms. That doesn't mean they stop trying to fix the cause, or at least figure it out. It was an expensive place, but worth it if it helps her get better. He had wanted to get her in here for years, but he couldn't afford it, and she didn't want to go. He couldn't make her, he had tried with other places but she would only escape of seriously harm the staff. It was safer to keep her at home, but he couldn't monitor her twenty four seven.

Marcus loved his mother, she was all he had and he would do anything for her. His career at the FBI had suffered because of it, being unable to take extra shift, work overtime being called away at a moment's notice because his mother had another episode had all contributed to the fact that he was where he was. Many times his supervisors had told him he could handle his own team if he had the time, and had even, unofficially, put him in charge of the art squad. But it wasn't something he could advance with, the only thing the powers at be see are the inconstancies of his attendance and work, not knowing what caused it.

There were times he felt resentful towards his mother because of that, but one look at her face threw it out of the window. Many times over the years, he had fantasied of throwing her in a hospital and leaving, not looking back. But he knew he could never do that, it wasn't her fault. She can't help it, she needs him, more that the FBI do and he was happy to stay where he was if it meant giving his mother the best care he could.

Caring for his mother had not only scuppered his chances at work, but it also interfered in his dating life. Normally, he was happy being single, but there were times he wished he had someone to go home too. His mother would constantly ask if he was seeing someone, and the answer was always no. It wasn't like he didn't have the opportunities, many women had shown their interest in him, but he was yet to find one he could trust with his mother. Or at least trust not to run away when she realised how much the older woman relied on him.

"Agent Pike?" the doctor called, pulling him out of his reprieve.

"Yes, sorry, I was lost in thought."

"I said, I don't think it's a good idea to transfer her out," the doctor said.

"What are you talking about, transfer her out of where?" Pike said, his copdar ringing.

"Here, she's doing well here. Responding, has a great relationship with the staff and she hasn't had an 'episode' in over three months," the doctor said, his eyes portraying how much he wanted to get his point across, "it's not a good idea to take her from this."

"Who said I was taking her anywhere?"

"Dr Lewis from Mountview medical centre in California, he's in your mother's room now." Pike left without another word, he strode to his mother's room, his legs eating away at the tiled floor beneath him. He rounded the corner and had to stop himself bursting into her room, if a stranger is in there it would help his mother to make a scene.

He opened the door, his every cop instinct heightened. There were two men in the room, one he recognised and one he didn't. One was average height, scruffy brown hair, his face was slightly lined and Pike guessed him to be late forties maybe. The other he knew, well knew of. The Volker case was big news in California and it made its way over to Texas, Thomas Volker was, after all, a very prominent member of the Californian high society. His arrest was national news.

His hand went to the gun at his hip, his mother was not here.

"There's no need for that, agent," Volker said, his voice was calm. He wasn't looking at the agent, he was looking at the nails on his right hand. The other man, however, was looking at him. Pike looked between the two men, his hand hadn't left his gun.

"Where's my mother?" he asked, his voice hard. He barley contained his anger.

"She's safe, for now," Volker replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Have you met my associate? Mr Haibach, Agent Pike," Volker did the introductions, waving his hand between the two men, finally looking up.

Haibach, the name didn't ring a bell.

"Where is my mother?" Pike asked again, not even acknowledging the other man.

"All in good time, agent," Volker said, "I have a request to make of you."

"And why would I help you?" Pike spat, "you're a criminal. How did you get out of jail?"

"I have some great friends," Volker said, evasively. "And to answer your first question, you will help me, because if you don't you mother will suffer the consequences."

The air left Pike's lungs fast at that that's statement, his legs felt like they were going to give way. But he couldn't let them see, he couldn't show weakness, not here, not now. He drew his gun, training it on Volker's smug face.

"Now, isn't that a little dramatic," Volker said, with the air of someone who had just suffered great disappointment. Just at that moment, Pike heard the click of a gun and felt the barrel against the back of his head.

His heart was pumping fast, his ever instinct seemed to have left his head and he had no idea what to do.

"Put the gun down agent, or I'll paint the walls with your blood."

"I'd rather you didn't, Richard," said Volker, who was now standing directly in front of Pike, "this suit does not go with brain matter."

Pike, slowly, lowered his gun. His eyes not leaving the cold ones of Thomas Volker.

"What do you want?" he asked, his breath heavy.

"I have a little unfinished business with Mr Jane and Agent Lisbon."

"Jane? Isn't he the guy who killed Red John?" Pike asked, a little confused.

"The very same," Volker said, calmly.

"He's on the run isn't he, went off the grid after he shot McAllister. How exactly am I supposed to help you with this business?"

"I need someone in the FBI, Patrick Jane is back. He's made a deal with an Agent Abbot and will now be working for the FBI, alongside Agent Lisbon."

"And, what exactly do you want me to do?" Pike asked.

"For now? Just establish a relationship with them. Maybe go through Agent Lisbon, she's more likely to be receptive than Mr Jane. Too trusting for her own good sometimes," Volker replied.

"And if I don't help you?" Pike asked, trying to regain his earlier bravado.

"Well, I don't think your mother would appreciate that," Haibach said, handing him a photograph. It was of his mother, sat in a dark room. She didn't look hurt, only a little scared and confused.

Pike's breath caught, being told about it was one thing, but seeing evidence that his mother was, in fact, at the mercy of these men was enough for him to throw away all of his principles.

"If I do as you say, you'll let her go?"

"Of course, I am a man of my word, Agent," Volker said, "Do we have a deal?"

Pike looked at the photo again, taking a deep breath, he looked up at the man before him. A short nod of his head was enough to plaster a smile on Volker's face.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm sorry for the very, very, long delay in an update. I haven't been writing much lately, but am back at it now. I'm going to finish the stories I have going and have a few new ones in the pipeline. Please review, you know I love them!**

Chapter 15

Lisbon sat in the Airstream, her eyes flicking between the men there. She couldn't believe what he was saying. Pike? Really, she knew Jane didn't like the guy but that doesn't mean he should peg him as a dirty cop.

"Are you sure?" She asked, he just raised his eyebrows. Of course he was. Normally she trusted his hunches, he always saw thing before they did but she just couldn't see Marcus Pike as a bad guy. Then again, she thought Thomas McAllister was a harmless idiot and he turned out to be a psychopathic serial killer.

"Out of all the people who knew out location, he is the only one I don't trust," Jane replied, "Do you think any of the others would have told him?" Lisbon looked to Cho, there was no way he would sell them out, Wylie wouldn't either, and despite her previous issues with both Abbot and Fisher, she trusted them.

"Ok," Cho interrupted, "out of all the people who knew your location, Pike is the only none of us trust. I still don't peg him as a dirty cop."

"Neither do I," Jane admitted.

"What are you saying?" Lisbon asked.

"Volker must have something on him, or have someone he cares about. Does he have any family?" He asked Cho.

"I don't know, I had never met the man before this case."

"Ok, we'll have to ask Abbot."

"So, what do we do now?" Lisbon asked.

"We go back to the office," Cho said. Jane made a move to protest, his habit of keeping everyone away kicking back in, but Cho stopped him. "I know what you're going to say, Jane. You want to keep this between us, think of a plan you're going to do yourself, but you can't. This isn't the same as before, you can't keep your team out. We need to go back to the office, talk to Abbot and go from there."

"Cho's right," Lisbon put in, she placed her hand on his arm when she saw that he was going to argue. "We don't need to tell everyone, it's probably best if we don't, just in case we're wrong. But Abbot might know something about him that we don't."

Jane looked between the two of them, he didn't want to go back there. He didn't want Lisbon anywhere near that man. When his eyes met hers, she just gave a little shake of her head. She knew exactly where his mind was going, and she wasn't going to let it happen. He took the hand she placed on his arm and sighed.

Lisbon smiled at him and he nodded in agreement. Cho left then to get in his own car, they heard the car move of and Jane pulled Lisbon into his embrace.

"I understand," Lisbon said.

"Understand what?"

"Why you don't want us to go back there." Lisbon tipped her head back to look him in the eye. "The last time we were in a situation like this there was a massive conspiracy and we didn't know who to trust, but that is over. We can trust the team, they're good people."

"I know," Jane said on a sigh. "Old habits die hard, plus I really don't like Pike."

"You know you have nothing to worry about, right? Even if he wasn't involved in this, I still wouldn't be interested."

"You wouldn't?" His face was so full of hope, she hesitated before answering. They hadn't talked about this yet, not really and she wasn't sure she was ready to tell him what was in her heart. No matter how much she wanted to.

"No," she said simply, letting her eyes say what she couldn't yet voice. "Let's go, Haibach's in custody, but Volker's still out there. Let's finish this."

He knew they had to go, that they had things they needed to do. He knew he needed to let her go, but not yet. He was ready, finally ready to tell her how he felt. Ready to start the life he should have started years ago, he couldn't wait any longer. No matter what was going on around them.

"I love you." He said it so quietly she thought she'd imagined it, yet when she looked into his eyes she knew she had heard correctly. It wasn't a big romantic moment, there wasn't a fanfare or fireworks. Just a man, holding a woman, telling her that he loved her. It was the most perfect moment in Teresa Lisbon's life.

He didn't wait for her to say it back, he didn't need her too; he could see it in her eyes. He placed a kiss on her lips and took his place behind the wheel.

* * *

Jane, Lisbon and Cho walked into Abbots office, his eyes darted between them. Cho leaned against the closed door, Jane pulled the blinds down and stood behind Lisbon who sat opposite him. "So," he began, his deep voice rumbling through the office, "first of all, you two disappear from the hospital," he said looking at Jane and Lisbon, "and then you," turning to Cho, "get a mysterious phone call and disappear from the office. Why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something from me?" He leant back in his chair, waiting form one of them to answer.

"We had to move," Jane said simply.

"Why?"

"Volker knew where I was," Lisbon replied.

"So?"

"Who knew where you placed us?" Lisbon asked.

"I did, Cho, Fisher and Wylie," Abbot replied. "Oh, and Pike."

"So, if you were the only ones to know where we went, how did Volker find us?" Abbot's eyes swung from her to Jane, then to Cho and back to her, understanding dawning on his face.

"Who?" was all he asked.

"We have an idea, but…" Lisbon started.

"But?" The three people before his didn't answer. "Do you think it's me?"

"No," Jane answered, "I trust you." Abbot looked slightly taken aback by that statement.

"So, are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?" He asked. Jane had a quick look behind him, the blinds were drawn, and he hadn't seen Pike when he came in, but he couldn't be too careful.

"What do you know about Pike?"

"Pike?" Jane nodded. "Not much, he's a good agent, a little lax in a few areas but I hear it's because of his mother."

"His mother?" Lisbon asked.

"Yeah, she has some sort of mental health problem. Not entirely sure what, I never asked, but he's pretty much at her beck and call."

"Where is she?" Jane asked.

"I don't know. Are you trying to say you think it's Pike?" They didn't answer. "Look, Jane I know you don't like the man, but that doesn't mean he's dirty. He's a good agent."

"Everyone has their price," Jane said.

"Or their weakness." Lisbon put in.

"We have to find his mother," Cho put in, it was the first time he had spoken since entering the office, Abbot had almost forgotten he was there. "Volker might have her and be using that against him. Does he have any other family?"

"Not as far as I know," Abbot replied.

"Ok, we find Mrs Pike, if she's safe then we can assume he's being paid off."

"How do we find out where she is?" Lisbon asked.

"His boss might know," Abbot suggested.

"Ok," Jane said, clasping his hands together. Lisbon recognised the look on his face, he was forming a plan. "First things first; we need to find where Pikes mum is. If Volker has her, we can't expose Pike without risking her life."

"I could talk to his boss, ask a few questions," Abbot suggested. "I could make it look like I'm trying to recruit him or something."

"Great, once you know Cho and I'll go over to see if she's still there." Jane looked over at the other agent, how nodded in response.

"Ok, and once we know if he has her or not?" Lisbon asked.

"We catch the son of a bitch."

"How?" Jane didn't answer her, he just grinned. "Oh, I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Don't be so pessimistic Lisbon, you might just enjoy yourself." Lisbon just rolled her eyes as Jane mapped out his plan.

**A/N: This chapters a bit shorter than the others because I just wanted to get the story back up and running. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Dr Turner?"

"Can I help you?" The doctor said, turning to the three people standing behind him.

"Agent Cho, Lisbon and Patrick Jane. We're form the FBI." Cho held out his badge for the doctor. "We want to ask you about Marjorie Pike."

"Mrs Pike? Has something happened?"

"That's what we're here to find out." Dr Turner put his flies down and motioned for them to follow him. Janes eyes flicked around him, taking in the staff, the patients, the orderly's. Nothing seemed out of place.

The doctor opened the door, allowing them to precede him inside. Lisbon and Cho took a seat while Jane did his thing and wondered around the office, taking in the doctor's belongings.

"How can I help you agents?" Doctor turner asked, taking a seat behind his desk.

"Mrs Pike was a patient here, correct?" Lisbon started.

"Listen, Agents, I'm not sure what this is about but as you can imagine I can't disclose personal information. Doctor patient confidentiality and all that."

"I understand, Dr Turner," Lisbon replied, "we don't need her personal information or medical information. All we really want to know is if she's still here?"

"Well, Mrs Pike was transferred to Mountview, California. I have the contact information here," Dr Turner rummaged through his desk draw, pulling out different pieces of paper until he found the one he was looking for. Cho reached out and took the offered piece of paper, taking down the number and sending it to Abbot.

"I'll ask our boss to give them a call, thank you Dr Turner," Cho said, putting his phone back in his pocket and standing.

"If there's anything else I can do," he let the sentence hang, shaking hands with both Lisbon and Cho.

"Just one question, Dr Turner," Jane spoke up for the first time since arriving. "When was the transfer put in place?"

"Two months ago. A couple of doctors from Mountview came to get her."

"Could you describe them for us?" Lisbon asked.

"Of course."

-M-

"It was Volker and Haibach," Lisbon stated, she and Jane were stood by the car processing what had just happened. Jane didn't reply, hip leant against the hood, eyes staring blankly at the building before him. She knew that this was a serious situation, a woman was kidnapped, a mad man was out to kill them, but she couldn't stop her heart from beating like a bongo when she looked at him.

His blond curls blew gently in the wind, she just wanted to run her hand through them. She watched as a shiver passed over his frame, his eyes closed, and he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked over to her, he reached over and took her arm, pulling her towards him. She circled her arms around his waist, head resting on his chest.

"Jane?"

"Mmm."

"What's wrong?" He sighed, dropping his hands to her arms pushing her away slightly.

"I thought we were done with this."

"With what?"

"This. The planning, scheming, working out a way to not get you killed." He stopped talking then, and she could see a look in his eyes that she hadn't seen since Red John. Desperation and fear mixed into one.

She pulled him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her head into his. His hand came up and cradled her head, tangling his fingers into her head. Holding her tighter than he probably needed to.

"I'm not going to promise you that I'll be ok, because I don't know if I will. But I can promise you that you're not alone in this." She pulled back, making sure he looked her in the eyes. "I'm afraid too, I'm afraid of losing you. I'm afraid that somethings going to happen, and I won't be there to protect you, to save you. I can't lose any more than you can lose me."

"Lisbon, it's not the same."

"How? Please explain to me how me losing you is not the same as you losing me?" She pushed away from him, throwing her arms to her sides in frustration. God this man can be impossible sometimes.

"Because, if you lose me you'll be ok. You have your family, you're not alone. If I lose you, I lose everything. There's no one left except you and if I lose you I will be alone. You'll survive, I won't."

"Jane, you're not alone. There are people who care about, there's not just me. You know that."

"Who, Lisbon, who is there?"

"Wayne, Grace, Cho, Sam, Pete, they all care about you. They all love you! Why can't you see that? You're not alone."

"Hey guys," Cho said, walking up to them, waving his phone. "Just spoke to Abbot, Mountview haven't heard of Marjorie Pike. So that confirms it, Volker has Pikes mum. Now what?"

"Now I have a little word with Agent Pike." The drive back to the office was done in silence. Jane's mind was going over his plan, and his conversation with Pike, whereas, Lisbon couldn't get Janes words out of her head.

'I lose everything. I will be alone.' She knew this wasn't true, he was isolating himself again. Not letting himself believe that there were people who care about him, no matter how many times they proved that they did. Well, this time she wasn't going to let him. She wasn't going to let his fear take over him again.

When they got back to the office, Abbot waved them into his office. Drawing the blinds as they entered and locking the door while they sat. Fisher was already at the desk, flipping through a file. AS they entered, she looked up and handed it to Lisbon.

"Pike's file," she said. "Figured it's best to know as much about him as possible."

"We don't need a file for that, Kim," Jane said, tapping his temple. "We've got it all up here."

"You can tell me everything that's in this file?" Kim replied, sceptically. Jane just rose his eyes brows. Lisbon smirked and caught Cho's eye, the straight line that was normally his mouth was curved slightly at the edges.

"Marcus Pike, age 39. Only child of Jacob and Marjorie Pike, born 2nd April 1975 in Santiago, Chile. Joined the Army at 18, when his service was done he joined the FBI. Rose through the ranks and became senior agent of the Bureau's art squad. Any further enhancement in his career was hindered by his mother's needs." Fisher just sat there with her mouth agape, and Lisbon had to stifle a laugh at her look. She could swear out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jane flash her a quick wink when Fisher looked to Abbot for an explanation.

"How did you?"

"Oh, you know," Jane said, smugly, "I'm just a very clever man, whose deduction skills are-"

"He had already read the file," Lisbon interrupted, taking pity on her co-worker. "When he first suspected Pike, he had Wylie get him the file. He was reading it in the silver bucket this morning."

"You're starting to take all the fun out of this Lisbon." The rest of the occupants in the room laugh at his face while Lisbon just shot him a cheeky grin.

"Ok, ok. Let's get back to work," Abbot said, sitting down at his desk. "So, it's confirmed, or at least, strongly suspected that Thomas Volker has Agent Pikes mother in a place unknown. We have Haibach in custody, Fisher I want you to talk to him with Pike. Jane, any thoughts on where Volker might be hiding?"

"No, but I have an idea of how to find him," Jane replied.

"Ah, yes. Your plan."

"Phase one of the plan," he corrected.

"Right, phase one. So, what's phase one?"

"I need to be in the interrogation room." Jane said with a smile.

-M-

Jane and Pike entered the interrogation room, Haibach gave them a smug grin resting his elbows on the table, his hands stuck together by the cuffs around his wrists. The pair took a seat opposite him, Pike laying a folder on the table, Jane a folded piece of paper.

"Mr Haibach, we have some questions for you," Pike started.

"Well, I hardly expected you to come in here to join me for tea," Haibach sneered at him.

"Well, actually," Jane put in, "I don't have any questions for you, it'll just be a waste of our time." Pike looked over at Jane, shocked. A move the mentalist didn't miss. "Come on, he's not going to tell us anything."

"That's right," Haibach said.

"He's going to show us."

"What?" Pike and Haibach said at the same time. Jane gave them his signature toothy grin and unfolded the paper in front of him.

"Excuse me," he said, pushing Pikes file off the table to make way for the map he had spread across it. Then, standing, he took out some keys from his pocket and proceeded to unlock Haibach's cuffs.

"Jane, what are you- "

"It's alright, if he tries anything you'll just shoot him. You have got your gun, right?" Jane said, pausing a little, giving Pike a searching look.

"Of course, I do," Pike said, sounding a little offended.

"Good, plus we've got at least three other guns back there," he said, pointing to the one-way glass. "Maybe four if Fishers there too. Ok, here we go." Jane threw to cuffs over to Pike and took Haibach's wrists.

"What are you doing?" Haibach almost shouted, trying to shake him off.

"Just relax," Jane said smoothly. He placed Haibach's hands on the map and started to move them around. "You are going to show us where Volker is hiding."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Jane continued to brush Haibach's hands across the map.

"What is he doing?" Abbot asked from the observation room.

"He's reading his body, whenever Jane gets close to where Volker could be he reacts," Lisbon explains, he used to do it all the time.

"Yeah," Cho laughed. "Do you remember when he got Van Pelt to hide the car keys?"

"Yeah." The pair laughed at the memory. Despite everything, those times at the CBI were the best of their lives.

"Ah ha!" Jane exclaimed, drawing their attention back to the interrogation. "He's here." Jane was holding up the map, pointing out the place where Volker was hiding, a huge grin on his face.

"But, I- how did y- I didn't- "

"No, you didn't," Jane said turning back to Haibach. "He did." Jane smiled, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Pike.

"I di- "

"Oh, please, Marcus. Don't embarrass yourself," Jane said, putting the cuffs back on Haibach. He then sat on the edge of the table, back to Haibach.

"How long have you known?"

"Since we got Annie back. Someone told Volker where we were and, out of all the people who knew you were the only one I didn't know. Therefore, the only one I didn't trust." Cho walked in the room then.

"Agent Pike, come with me." He held out his hand, waiting for the other agent to stand. Pike looked between the two of them, weighing up his options. Eventually it seemed like he decided. Nodding, he stood and followed Cho out of the room. Grinning, Jane turned back to Haibach.

"No, Richard. It's your turn."

"My turn for what?"

"Well, I'm assuming you wouldn't hide Agent Pikes mother the same place you guys are hiding out. I mean, she's a 'crazy old lady' right. You two couldn't handle her in the same hideout for longer than a day? Less? Wow, she must have really got on your nerves," Jane chuckled.

"I'm not putting my hands on that thing," Haibach said, putting his hands under the table to prove it.

"I don't need you too." Jane put his hands over the map and grinned. "So, lets begin."


End file.
